langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Il nome della rosa/Sesto giorno
SESTO GIORNO. Mattutino. Dove i principi sederunt, e Malachia stramazza al suolo. Scendemmo al mattutino. Quell'ultima parte della notte, quasi la prima del nuovo giorno imminente, era ancora nebbiosa. Mentre attraversavo il chiostro l'umidit… mi penetrava sino in fondo alle ossa, peste per il sonno inquieto. Bench‚ la chiesa fosse fredda, fu con un sospiro di sollievo che mi inginocchiai sotto quelle volte, al riparo dagli elementi, confortato dal calore degli altri corpi, e della preghiera. Il canto dei salmi era iniziato da poco, quando Guglielmo mi indic• un posto vuoto negli stalli di fronte a noi, tra Jorge e Pacifico da Tivoli. Era il posto di Malachia, che infatti sedeva sempre di fianco al cieco. N‚ eravamo gli unici a esserci accorti di quell'assenza. Da un lato sorpresi uno sguardo preoccupato dell'Abate, che certo ormai ben sapeva come quelle mancanze fossero foriere di cupe notizie. E dall'altro mi avvidi di una singolare inquietudine che agitava il vecchio Jorge. Il suo volto, di solito cos indecifrabile per quei suoi occhi bianchi privi di luce, era immerso per tre quarti nell'ombra, ma nervose e irrequiete erano le sue mani. Infatti pi— volte tast• il posto al suo fianco, come per controllare se fosse occupato. Faceva e rifaceva il gesto a intervalli regolari, come sperando che l'assente ricomparisse da un momento all'altro, ma temesse di non vederlo ricomparire. "Dove sar… il bibliotecario?" sussurrai a Guglielmo. "Malachia," rispose Guglielmo, "era ormai l'unico ad avere nelle sue mani il libro. Se non Š lui il colpevole dei delitti, allora potrebbe non conoscere i pericoli che quel libro comportava..." Non c'era altro da dire. Si doveva solo attendere. E attendemmo, noi, l'Abate che continuava a fissare lo stallo vuoto, Jorge che non cessava di interrogare il buio con le mani. Quando si giunse alla fine dell'ufficio, l'Abate ricord• ai monaci e ai novizi che occorreva prepararsi alla grande messa natalizia e che perci•, come d'uso, si sarebbe impiegato il tempo prima di laudi provando l'affiatamento dell'intera comunit… nell'esecuzione di alcuni dei canti previsti per quella occasione. Quella schiera di uomini devoti era in effetti armonizzata come un solo corpo e una sola voce, e da un volgere lungo di anni si riconosceva unita, come un'anima sola, nel canto. L'Abate invit• a intonare il "Sederunt": Sederunt principes et adversus me loquebantur, iniqui. Persecuti sunt me. Adjuva me, Domine, Deus meus salvum me fac propter magnam misericordiam tuam. Mi chiesi se l'Abate non avesse scelto di far cantare quel graduale proprio quella notte, quando ancora erano presenti alla funzione gli inviati dei principi, per ricordare come da secoli il nostro ordine fosse pronto a resistere alla persecuzione dei potenti, grazie al suo privilegiato rapporto col Signore, Dio degli eserciti. E invero l'inizio del canto diede una grande impressione di potenza. Sulla prima sillaba "se" inizi• un coro lento e solenne di decine e decine di voci, il cui suono basso riemp le navate e aleggi• sopra le nostre teste, e tuttavia sembrava sorgere dal cuore della terra. N‚ s'interruppe, perch‚ mentre altre voci incominciavano a tessere, su quella linea profonda e continua, una serie di vocalizzi e melismi, esso tellurico continuava a dominare e non cess• per il tempo intero che occorre a un recitante dalla voce cadenzata e lenta per ripetere dodici volte l'"Ave Maria". E quasi sciolte da ogni timore, per la fiducia che quell'ostinata sillaba, allegoria della durata eterna, dava agli oranti, le altre voci (e massime quelle dei novizi) su quella base petrosa e solida innalzavano cuspidi, colonne, pinnacoli di neumi liquescenti e subpuntati. E mentre il mio cuore stordiva di dolcezza al vibrare di un climacus o di un porrectus, di un torculus o di un salicus, quelle voci parevano dirmi che l'anima (degli oranti e mia che li ascoltavo), non potendo reggere alla esuberanza del sentimento, attraverso di essi si lacerava per esprimere la gioia, il dolore, la lode, l'amore, con slancio di sonorit… soavi. Intanto, l'ostinato accanirsi delle voci ctonie non demordeva, come se la presenza minacciosa dei nemici, dei potenti che perseguitavano il popolo del Signore, permanesse irrisolta. Sino a che quel nettunico tumultuare di una sola nota parve vinto, o almeno convinto e avvinto dal giubilo allelujatico di chi vi si opponeva, e si sciolse su di un maestoso e perfettissimo accordo e su un neuma resupino. Pronunciato con fatica quasi ottusa il "sederunt", s'innalz• nell'aria il "principes", in una grande e serafica calma. Non mi domandai pi— chi fossero i potenti che parlavano contro di me (di noi), era scomparsa, dissolta l'ombra di quel fantasma sedente e incombente. E altri fantasmi, credetti allora, si dissolsero a quel punto perch‚ riguardando lo stallo di Malachia, dopo che la mia attenzione era stata assorbita dal canto, vidi la figura del bibliotecario tra quella degli altri oranti, come se mai fosse mancato. Guardai Guglielmo e vidi una sfumatura di sollievo nei suoi occhi, la stessa che scorsi da lontano negli occhi dell'Abate. Quanto a Jorge, aveva di nuovo teso le mani e, incontrando il corpo del suo vicino, le aveva prontamente ritratte. Ma di lui non saprei dire quali sentimenti lo agitassero. Ora il coro stava intonando festosamente lo "adjuva me", di cui la "a" chiara lietamente si espandeva per la chiesa, e la stessa "u" non appariva cupa come quella di "sederunt", ma piena di santa energia. I monaci e i novizi cantavano, come vuole la regola del canto, col corpo diritto, la gola libera, la testa che guarda in alto, il libro quasi all'altezza delle spalle in modo che vi si possa leggere senza che, abbassando il capo, l'aria esca con minore energia dal petto. Ma l'ora era ancora notturna e, malgrado squillassero le trombe della giubilazione, la caligine del sonno insidiava molti dei cantori i quali, persi magari nell'emissione di una lunga nota, fiduciosi nell'onda stessa del cantico, a volte reclinavano il capo, tentati dalla sonnolenza. Allora i veglianti, anche in quel frangente, ne esploravano i volti col lume, a uno a uno, per ricondurli appunto alla veglia, del corpo e dell'anima. Fu dunque per primo un vegliante che scorse Malachia ciondolare in modo strano, oscillare come se di colpo fosse ripiombato nelle nebbie cimmerie di un sonno che probabilmente quella notte non aveva dormito. Gli si appress• con la lampada, illuminandogli il volto e attirando cos la mia attenzione. Il bibliotecario non reag . Il vegliante lo tocc•, e quello cadde pesantemente in avanti. Il vegliante fece appena in tempo a sostenerlo prima che esso precipitasse. Il canto rallent•, le voci si spensero, ci fu un breve trambusto. Guglielmo era subito scattato dal suo posto e si era precipitato l… dove ormai Pacifico da Tivoli e il vegliante stavano distendendo per terra Malachia, esanime. Li raggiungemmo quasi insieme all'Abate, e alla luce della lampada vedemmo il volto dell'infelice. Ho gi… descritto l'aspetto di Malachia, ma quella notte, a quella luce, esso era ormai l'immagine stessa della morte. Il naso affilato, gli occhi cavi, le tempie infossate, le orecchie bianche e contratte coi lobi rivolti all'infuori, la pelle del viso era ormai rigida, tesa e secca, il colore delle gote giallastro e soffuso di un'ombra scura. Gli occhi erano ancora aperti e un faticoso respiro usciva da quelle labbra riarse. Apr la bocca e, chinato dietro Guglielmo che si era chinato su di lui, vidi agitarsi nella chiostra dei denti una lingua ormai nerastra. Guglielmo lo sollev• abbracciandogli le spalle, con la mano gli terse un velo di sudore che gli illividiva la fronte. Malachia avvert un tocco, una presenza, guard• fisso davanti a s‚, certamente senza vedere, sicuramente senza riconoscere chi gli stava dinnanzi. Alz• una mano tremante, afferr• Guglielmo per il petto, traendone il viso sino quasi a toccare il suo, poi fiocamente e raucamente proffer alcune parole: "Me lo aveva detto... davvero... aveva il potere di mille scorpioni..." "Chi te lo aveva detto?" gli chiese Guglielmo. "Chi?" Malachia tent• ancora di parlare. Poi fu sconvolto da un gran tremito e il capo gli ricadde all'indietro. Il volto perse ogni colore, ogni parvenza di vita. Era morto. Guglielmo si alz•. Scorse accanto a s‚ l'Abate, e non gli disse verbo. Poi vide, dietro all'Abate, Bernardo Gui. "Signor Bernardo," chiese Guglielmo, "chi ha ucciso costui, se voi avete cos ben trovato e custodito gli assassini?" "Non domandatelo a me," disse Bernardo. "Non ho mai detto di aver assicurato alla giustizia tutti i malvagi che si aggirano per questa abbazia. Lo avrei fatto volentieri, se avessi potuto," guard• Guglielmo. "Ma gli altri ora li lascio alla severit…... o alla eccessiva indulgenza del signor Abate." Disse, mentre l'Abate impallidiva tacendo. E si allontan•. In quel mentre udimmo come un pigolare, un singhiozzo chioccio. Era Jorge, chino sul suo inginocchiatoio, sostenuto da un monaco che doveva avergli descritto l'accaduto. "Non finir… mai..." disse con voce rotta. "Oh Signore, perdonaci tutti!" Guglielmo si chin• ancora un momento sul cadavere. Gli afferr• i polsi, volgendogli verso la luce i palmi delle mani. I polpastrelli delle prime tre dita della mano destra erano scuri. Laudi. Dove viene eletto un nuovo cellario ma non un nuovo bibliotecario. Era gi… l'ora di laudi? Era pi— presto o pi— tardi? Da quel punto in avanti persi il senso del tempo. Passarono forse delle ore, forse meno, in cui il corpo di Malachia fu disteso in chiesa su di un catafalco, mentre i confratelli si disponevano a ventaglio. L'Abate dava disposizioni per le prossime esequie. Lo udii chiamare a s‚ Bencio e Nicola da Morimondo. Nel giro di meno di un giorno, disse, l'abbazia era stata privata del bibliotecario e del cellario. "Tu," disse a Nicola, "assumerai le funzioni di Remigio. Conosci il lavoro di molti, qui all'abbazia. Poni qualcuno in tua vece a guardia delle fucine, provvedi alle necessit… immediate di oggi, in cucina, in refettorio. Sei esentato dagli uffici. Vai." Poi, a Bencio: "Proprio ieri sera eri stato nominato aiuto di Malachia. Provvedi all'apertura dello scriptorium e sorveglia che nessuno salga da solo in biblioteca." Bencio fece timidamente osservare che non era stato ancora iniziato ai segreti di quel luogo. L'Abate lo fiss• con severit…: "Nessuno ha detto che lo sarai. Tu sorveglia che il lavoro non si arresti e venga vissuto come preghiera per i fratelli morti... e per coloro che ancora morranno. Ciascuno lavorer… solo sui libri che ha gi… in consegna, chi vuole potr… consultare il catalogo. Niente altro. Sei esentato dai vespri perch‚ a quell'ora chiuderai tutto." "E come uscir•?" domand• Bencio. "E' vero, chiuder• io le porte di sotto dopo la cena. Vai." Usc con loro, evitando Guglielmo che cercava di parlargli. Nel coro restavano, in piccolo gruppo, Alinardo, Pacifico da Tivoli, Aymaro d'Alessandria e Pietro da Sant'Albano. Aymaro sogghignava. "Ringraziamo il Signore," disse. "Morto il tedesco c'era il rischio che avessimo un nuovo bibliotecario pi— barbaro ancora." "Chi pensate verr… nominato al suo posto?" chiese Guglielmo. Pietro da Sant'Albano sorrise in modo enigmatico: "Dopo tutto quello che Š accaduto in questi giorni, il problema non Š pi— il bibliotecario, bens l'Abate..." "Taci," gli disse Pacifico. E Alinardo, sempre col suo sguardo assorto: "Commetteranno un'altra ingiustizia... come ai miei tempi. Bisogna fermarli." "Chi?" chiese Guglielmo. Pacifico lo prese confidenzialmente per il braccio e lo accompagn• lontano dal vegliardo, verso la porta. "Alinardo... tu lo sai, lo amiamo molto, rappresenta per noi la antica tradizione e i giorni migliori dell'abbazia... Ma talora parla senza sapere cosa dice. Noi tutti siamo preoccupati per il nuovo bibliotecario. Dovr… essere degno, e maturo, e saggio... Ecco tutto." "Dovr… conoscere il greco?" domand• Guglielmo. "E l'arabo, cos vuole la tradizione, cos esige il suo ufficio. Ma ci sono molti tra noi con queste doti. Io, umilmente, e Pietro, e Aymaro..." "Bencio sa il greco." "Bencio Š troppo giovane. Non so perch‚ Malachia lo abbia scelto ieri come suo aiuto, ma..." "Adelmo conosceva il greco?" "Credo di no. Anzi no senz'altro." "Ma lo conosceva Venanzio. E Berengario. Va bene, ti ringrazio. Uscimmo per andare a prendere qualcosa in cucina. "Perch‚ volevate sapere chi conoscesse il greco?" chiesi. "Perch‚ tutti coloro che muoiono con le dita nere conoscono il greco. Quindi non sar… male attendere il prossimo cadavere tra coloro che sanno il greco. Me compreso. Tu sei salvo." "E cosa pensate delle ultime parole di Malachia?" "Le hai sentite. Gli scorpioni. La quinta tromba annuncia tra l'altro l'uscita delle locuste che tormenteranno gli uomini con un aculeo simile a scorpione, lo sai. E Malachia ci ha fatto sapere che qualcuno glielo aveva preannunciato." "La sesta tromba," dissi, "annuncia cavalli con teste di leoni dalla cui bocca esce fumo e fuoco e zolfo, montati da uomini coperti di corazze color fuoco, giacinto e zolfo." "Troppe cose. Ma il prossimo delitto potrebbe avvenire presso le stalle dei cavalli. Bisogner… tenerle d'occhio. E prepariamoci al settimo squillo. Ancora due persone, dunque. Chi sono i candidati pi— probabili? Se l'obiettivo Š il segreto del finis Africae, coloro che lo conoscono. E a mia scienza esiste solo l'Abate. A meno che la trama non sia ancora un'altra. Hai udito poco fa, si stava complottando per deporre l'Abate, ma Alinardo ha parlato al plurale..." "Bisogner… prevenire l'Abate," dissi. "Di cosa? Che lo ammazzeranno? Non ho prove convincenti. Io procedo come se l'assassino ragionasse come me. Ma se seguisse un altro disegno? E se, soprattutto, non ci fosse un assassino?" "Cosa intendete dire?" "Non lo so esattamente. Ma come ti ho detto, bisogna immaginare tutti gli ordini possibili, e tutti i disordini. Prima. Dove Nicola racconta tante cose, mentre si visita la cripta del tesoro. Nicola da Morimondo, nelle sue nuove vesti di cellario, stava dando disposizioni ai cuochi, e quelli stavano dando a lui informazioni sugli usi della cucina. Guglielmo voleva parlargli, ed egli ci chiese di attendere qualche minuto. Poi, disse, avrebbe dovuto scendere nella cripta del tesoro a sorvegliare il lavoro di pulitura delle teche, che ancora gli competeva, e l avrebbe avuto pi— tempo di conversare. Dopo poco infatti ci invit• a seguirlo, entr• in chiesa, pass• dietro l'altar maggiore (mentre i monaci stavano disponendo un catafalco nella navata, per vegliare la salma di Malachia), e ci fece discendere una scaletta, ai piedi della quale ci trovammo in una sala dalle volte molto basse sostenute da grossi pilastri di pietra non lavorata. Eravamo nella cripta in cui si custodivano le ricchezze dell'abbazia, luogo di cui l'Abate era molto geloso e che si apriva solo in circostanze eccezionali e per ospiti di molto riguardo. Tutto intorno stavano teche di grandezza disuguale, all'interno delle quali la luce delle torce (accese da due fidati aiutanti di Nicola) faceva risplendere oggetti di meravigliosa bellezza. Paramenti dorati, corone auree tempestate di gemme, scrigni di vari metalli istoriati con figure, lavori di niello, avori. Nicola ci mostr• estasiato un evangeliario la cui rilegatura ostentava mirabili placche di smalto che componevano una variegata unit… di regolati scomparti, divisi da filigrane d'oro e fissati, a mo' di chiodi, da pietre preziose. Ci indic• una delicata edicola con due colonne in lapislazzuli e oro che inquadravano una deposizione dal sepolcro raffigurata in sottile bassorilievo d'argento sormontata da una croce aurea tempestata di tredici diamanti su di uno sfondo di onice variegato, mentre il piccolo frontone era centinato in agata e rubini. Poi vidi un dittico criselefantino diviso in cinque parti, con cinque scene della vita di Cristo, e al centro un mistico agnello composto da alveoli di argento dorato con paste di vetro, unica immagine policroma su di uno sfondo di cerea bianchezza. Il volto, i gesti di Nicola, mentre ci indicava quelle cose, erano illuminati dall'orgoglio. Guglielmo lod• le cose che aveva visto, poi domand• a Nicola che tipo mai fosse Malachia. "Strana domanda," disse Nicola, "lo conoscevi anche tu." "S , ma non abbastanza. Non ho mai capito quali pensieri celasse... e..." esit• a pronunziar giudizi su uno da poco scomparso "... e se ne avesse." Nicola si inumid un dito, lo pass• su una superficie di cristallo non perfettamente tersa, e rispose con un mezzo sorriso, senza guardare in viso Guglielmo: "Vedi che non hai bisogno di fare domande... E' vero, a detta di molti Malachia sembrava assai pensoso, ma era invece un uomo molto semplice. Secondo Alinardo era uno sciocco." "Alinardo serba rancore a qualcuno per un avvenimento lontano, quando gli era stata negata la dignit… di bibliotecario." "Ne ho sentito parlare anche io, ma si tratta di una storia vecchia, risale ad almeno cinquant'anni fa. Quando io arrivai qui era bibliotecario Roberto da Bobbio, e i vecchi mormoravano di una ingiustizia commessa ai danni di Alinardo. Allora non volli approfondire, perch‚ mi pareva mancare di rispetto ai pi— anziani e non volevo indulgere a mormorazioni. Roberto aveva un aiutante, che poi mor , e al suo posto venne nominato Malachia, ancora molto giovane. Molti dissero che non aveva alcun merito, che asseriva di sapere il greco e l'arabo e non era vero, era solo una brava scimmia che copiava in bella calligrafia i manoscritti in quelle lingue, ma senza capire cosa copiasse. Si diceva che un bibliotecario deve essere assai pi— dotto. Alinardo, che allora era ancora un uomo pieno di forza, disse cose amarissime su quella nomina. E insinu• che Malachia era stato messo a quel posto per fare il gioco del suo nemico, ma non capii di chi parlasse. Ecco tutto. Si Š sempre sussurrato che Malachia difendesse la biblioteca come un cane da guardia, ma senza capire bene cosa custodisse. D'altra parte si mormor• anche contro Berengario, quando Malachia lo scelse come suo aiutante. Si diceva che anche lui non fosse pi— abile del suo maestro, che fosse solo un intrigante. Si disse anche... Ma ormai avrai udito anche tu queste mormorazioni... che ci fosse uno strano rapporto tra Malachia e lui... Cose vecchie, poi sai che si mormor• di Berengario e di Adelmo, e gli scrivani giovani dicevano che Malachia soffriva in silenzio di un'atroce gelosia... E poi si mormorava anche dei rapporti tra Malachia e Jorge, no, non nel senso che puoi credere... nessuno ha mai mormorato sulla virt— di Jorge! Ma Malachia, come bibliotecario, per tradizione, aveva dovuto eleggere l'Abate come suo confessore, mentre tutti gli altri si confessano da Jorge (o da Alinardo, ma il vecchio Š ormai pressoch‚ demente)... Ebbene, si diceva che malgrado questo Malachia confabulava troppo spesso con Jorge, come se l'Abate dirigesse la sua anima, ma Jorge regolasse il suo corpo, i suoi gesti, il suo lavoro. D'altra parte lo sai, lo hai visto, probabilmente: se qualcuno voleva una indicazione su un libro antico e dimenticato, non la chiedeva a Malachia, ma a Jorge. Malachia custodiva il catalogo e saliva in biblioteca, ma Jorge sapeva cosa significasse ciascun titolo..." "Perch‚ Jorge sapeva tante cose sulla biblioteca?" "Era il pi— anziano, dopo Alinardo, Š qui sin dalla sua giovinezza. Jorge deve avere pi— di ottant'anni, si dice sia cieco da almeno quarant'anni e forse pi—... "Come ha fatto a diventare cos sapiente prima della cecit…?" "Oh, ci sono delle leggende su di lui. Pare che gi… fanciullo fosse toccato dalla grazia divina e laggi— in Castiglia leggesse i libri degli arabi e dei dottori greci ancora impubere. E poi anche dopo la cecit…, anche ora, siede lunghe ore in biblioteca, si fa recitare il catalogo, si fa portare dei libri e un novizio gli legge ad alta voce per ore e ore. Egli ricorda tutto, non Š smemorato come Alinardo. Ma perch‚ mi chiedi tutte queste cose?" "Ora che Malachia e Berengario sono morti, chi Š rimasto a possedere i segreti della biblioteca?" "L'Abate, e l'Abate dovr… ora trasmetterli a Bencio... se vorr…..." "Perch‚ se vorr…?" "Perch‚ Bencio Š giovane, Š stato nominato aiuto quando Malachia era ancora vivo, Š diverso essere aiuto bibliotecario e bibliotecario. Per tradizione il bibliotecario diventa poi Abate..." "Ah, Š cos ... Per questo il posto di bibliotecario Š cos ambito. Ma allora Abbone Š stato bibliotecario?" "No, Abbone no. La sua nomina avvenne prima che io arrivassi qui, saranno ora trent'anni. Prima era abate Paolo da Rimini, un uomo curioso di cui si raccontano strane storie: pare che fosse un lettore voracissimo, conosceva a memoria tutti i libri della biblioteca, ma aveva una strana infermit…, non riusciva a scrivere, lo chiamavano Abbas agraphicus... Divenne abate giovanissimo, si diceva che avesse l'appoggio di Algirdas da Cluny, il Doctor Quadratus... Ma queste sono vecchie chiacchiere dei monaci. Insomma, Paolo divenne abate, Roberto da Bobbio prese il suo posto in biblioteca, ma era minato da un male che lo consumava, si sapeva che non avrebbe potuto reggere le sorti dell'abbazia, e quando Paolo da Rimini scomparve..." "Mor ?" "No, scomparve, non so come, un giorno part per un viaggio e non torn• pi—, forse fu ucciso dai ladroni nel corso del viaggio... insomma, quando Paolo scomparve, Roberto non poteva prendere il suo posto e ci furono delle trame oscure. Abbone si dice era figlio naturale del signore di questa plaga, era cresciuto nell'abbazia di Fossanova, si diceva che giovinetto avesse assistito san Tommaso quando mor laggi— e avesse curato il trasporto di quel gran corpo gi— per la scala di una torre da dove il cadavere non riusciva a passare... quella era la sua gloria, mormoravano i maligni quaggi—... Fatto Š che fu eletto abate, anche se non era stato bibliotecario, e fu istruito da qualcuno, credo Roberto, ai misteri della biblioteca." "E Roberto perch‚ fu eletto?" "Non lo so. Ho sempre cercato di non investigare troppo su queste cose: le nostre abbazie sono luoghi santi, ma intorno alla dignit… abbaziale vengono intessute, talvolta, orribili trame. Io ero interessato ai miei vetri e ai miei reliquiari, non volevo essere mescolato a queste storie. Ma capisci ora perch‚ non so se l'Abate voglia istruire Bencio, sarebbe come designarlo suo successore, un ragazzo sconsiderato, un grammatico quasi barbaro, dell'estremo nord, come potrebbe saperne di questo paese, dell'abbazia e dei suoi rapporti coi signori del luogo..." "Ma anche Malachia non era italiano, n‚ Berengario, eppure sono stati preposti alla biblioteca." "Ecco un fatto oscuro. I monaci mormorano che da mezzo secolo a questa parte l'abbazia ha abbandonato le sue tradizioni... Per questo, pi— di cinquant'anni fa, forse prima, Alinardo aspirava alla dignit… di bibliotecario. Il bibliotecario era stato sempre italiano, non mancano i grandi ingegni in questa terra. E poi vedi..." e qui Nicola esit• come se non volesse dire quello che stava per dire: "... vedi, Malachia e Berengario sono morti, forse, perch‚ non diventassero abati." Si scosse, agit• la mano davanti al volto come per scacciare idee poco oneste, poi si fece il segno della croce. "Cosa sto dicendo mai? Vedi, in questo paese da molti anni avvengono cose vergognose, anche nei monasteri, nella corte papale, nelle chiese... Lotte per acquistare il potere, accuse d'eresia per sottrarre a qualcuno una prebenda... Che brutto, io sto perdendo la fiducia nel genere umano, vedo complotti e congiure di palazzo dappertutto. A questo doveva ridursi anche questa abbazia, un nido di vipere sorto per mag a occulta in quella che era una teca di membra sante. Guarda, il passato di questo monastero!" Ci additava i tesori sparsi tutto intorno, e tralasciando croci e altre suppellettili, ci port• a vedere i reliquiari che costituivano la gloria di quel luogo. "Guardate," diceva, "questa Š la punta della lancia che trafisse il costato del Salvatore!" Era una scatola d'oro, dal coperchio di cristallo, dove su di un cuscinetto di porpora stava adagiato un pezzo di ferro di forma triangolare, gi… roso dalla ruggine ma ora riportato a vivo splendore da un lungo lavoro di olii e di cere. Ma questo era ancora nulla. Perch‚ in un'altra scatola di argento tempestata di ametiste, e dove trasparente era la parete anteriore, vidi un pezzo del legno venerando della santa croce, portato in quell'abbazia dalla stessa regina Elena, madre dell'imperatore Costantino, dopo che era andata pellegrina ai luoghi santi e aveva dissotterrato il colle del Golgota e il santo sepolcro costruendovi sopra una cattedrale. Poi Nicola ci fece vedere altre cose, e di tutte non saprei dire, per la loro quantit… e la loro rarit…. V'era, in una teca tutta d'acquamarine, un chiodo della croce. V'era, in una ampolla, posato su un giaciglio di piccole rose appassite, una porzione della corona di spine, e in un'altra scatola, sempre su di una coltre di fiori secchi, un brandello ingiallito della tovaglia dell'ultima cena. Ma poi v'era la borsa di san Matteo, a maglie d'argento, e in un cilindro, legato da un nastro viola roso dal tempo e sigillato d'oro, un osso del braccio di sant'Anna. Vidi, meraviglia delle meraviglie, sormontata da una campana di vetro e su un cuscino rosso trapunto di perle, un pezzo della mangiatoia di Bethlehem, e una spanna della tunica porporina di san Giovanni Evangelista, due delle catene che serrarono le caviglie dell'apostolo Pietro a Roma, il cranio di sant'Adalberto, la spada di santo Stefano, una tibia di santa Margherita, un dito di san Vitale, una costola di santa Sofia, il mento di sant'Eobano, la parte superiore della scapola di san Crisostomo, l'anello di fidanzamento di san Giuseppe, un dente del Battista, la verga di MosŠ, un merletto lacero ed esilissimo dell'abito nuziale della Vergine Maria. E poi altre cose che non erano reliquie ma rappresentavano pur sempre testimonianze di prodigi e di esseri prodigiosi di terre lontane, portati all'abbazia da monaci che avevano viaggiato sino agli estremi confini del mondo: un basilisco e un'idra impagliati, un corno di unicorno, un uovo che un eremita aveva trovato dentro un altro uovo, un pezzo della manna che nutr gli ebrei nel deserto, un dente di balena, una noce di cocco, l'omero di una bestia prediluviale, la zanna d'avorio di un elefante, la costola di un delfino. E poi ancora altre reliquie che non riconobbi, di cui forse erano pi— preziosi i reliquiari e alcune (a giudicare dalla fattura dei loro contenitori, di argento annerito) antichissime, una serie infinita di frammenti d'ossa, di stoffa, di legno, di metallo, di vetro. E fiale con polveri scure, di una delle quali seppi che conteneva i detriti combusti della citt… di Sodoma, e di un'altra calce delle mura di Gerico. Tutte cose, anche le pi— dimesse, per le quali un imperatore avrebbe dato pi— di un feudo, e che costituivano una riserva non solo di immenso prestigio ma anche di veritiera ricchezza materiale per l'abbazia che ci ospitava. Continuavo ad aggirarmi sbalordito, mentre Nicola ormai aveva smesso di illustrarci gli oggetti, che peraltro erano descritti ciascuno da un cartiglio, ormai libero di girovagare quasi a caso per quella riserva di meraviglie inestimabili, a volte ammirando quelle cose in piena luce, a volte intravvedendole nella semioscurit…, quando gli accoliti di Nicola si spostavano in un altro punto della cripta con le loro torce. Ero affascinato da quelle cartilagini ingiallite, mistiche e ripugnanti al medesimo tempo, trasparenti e misteriose, da quei brandelli d'abiti di epoca immemoriale, scoloriti, sfilacciati, talora arrotolati in una fiala come un manoscritto sbiadito, da quelle materie sbriciolate che si confondevano con la stoffa che faceva loro da giaciglio, detriti santi di una vita che fu animale (e razionale) e ora, imprigionati da edifici di cristallo o di metallo che mimavano nella loro minuscola dimensione l'arditezza delle cattedrali di pietra con le loro torri e le loro guglie, parevano trasformati anch'essi in sostanza minerale. Cos dunque i corpi dei santi attendono sepolti la resurrezione della carne? Da queste schegge si sarebbero ricomposti quegli organismi che nel fulgore della visione divina, riacquistando ogni loro naturale sensibilit…, avrebbero avvertito, come scriveva il Piperno, anche le minimas differentias odorum? Mi riscosse dalle mie meditazioni Guglielmo, che mi toccava sulla spalla: "Io vado," disse. "Salgo nello scriptorium, ho ancora da consultare qualcosa..." "Ma non si potranno avere dei libri," dissi, "Bencio ha avuto ordine..." "Devo solo esaminare ancora i libri che leggevo l'altro giorno, e sono ancora tutti nello scriptorium sul tavolo di Venanzio. Tu se vuoi resta qui. Questa cripta Š una bella epitome ai dibattiti sulla povert… cui hai assistito in questi giorni. E ora sai per che cosa questi tuoi confratelli si scannino, quando aspirano alla dignit… abbaziale." "Ma voi credete a quello che vi ha suggerito Nicola? I delitti riguardano allora una lotta per l'investitura?" "Ti ho gi… detto che per ora non voglio azzardare ipotesi ad alta voce. Nicola ha detto molte cose. E alcune mi hanno interessato. Ma ora vado a seguire un'altra traccia ancora. O forse la stessa, ma da un'altra parte. E tu non t'incantare troppo su queste teche. Di frammenti della croce ne ho visti molti altri, in altre chiese. Se tutti fossero autentici, Nostro Signore non sarebbe stato suppliziato su due assi incrociate, ma su di una intera foresta." "Maestro!" dissi scandalizzato. "E' cos Adso. E ci sono dei tesori ancora pi— ricchi. Tempo fa, nella cattedrale di Colonia vidi il cranio di Giovanni Battista all'et… di dodici anni." "Davvero?" esclamai ammirato. Poi, colto da un dubbio: "Ma il Battista fu ucciso in et… pi— avanzata!" "L'altro cranio dev'essere in un altro tesoro," disse Guglielmo con viso serio. Non capivo mai quando celiasse. Nelle mie terre, quando si scherza, si dice una cosa e poi si ride con molto rumore, in modo che tutti partecipino alla celia. Guglielmo invece rideva solo quando diceva cose serie, e si manteneva serissimo quando presumibilmente celiava. Terza. Dove Adso, ascoltando il "Dies irae" ha un sogno o visione che dir si voglia. Guglielmo salut• Nicola e sal nello scriptorium. Io ormai avevo visto abbastanza del tesoro, e decisi di andare in chiesa a pregare per l'anima di Malachia. Non avevo mai amato quell'uomo, che mi faceva paura, e non nascondo che a lungo l'avevo creduto colpevole di tutti i delitti. Ora avevo appreso che forse era un poveretto, oppresso da passioni insoddisfatte, vaso di coccio tra vasi di ferro, incupito perch‚ smarrito, silenzioso ed elusivo perch‚ consapevole di non avere nulla da dire. Provavo un certo rimorso nei suoi confronti e pensai che la preghiera per il suo destino soprannaturale avrebbe potuto acquetare i sensi miei di colpa. La chiesa era ora illuminata da un chiarore tenue e livido, dominata dalla salma dello sventurato, abitata dal sussurro uniforme dei monaci che recitavano l'ufficio dei morti. Nel monastero di Melk avevo assistito varie volte al trapasso di un confratello. Era una circostanza che non posso dire lieta ma che mi appariva tuttavia serena, regolata dalla calma e da un disteso senso di giustizia. Ciascuno si alternava nella cella del morente confortandolo con parole buone, e ciascuno pensava in cuor suo quanto il morente fosse beato, perch‚ stava per coronare una vita virtuosa e tra poco si sarebbe unito al coro degli angeli, nel gaudio che non ha mai fine. E parte di questa serenit…, l'olezzo di quella santa invidia, si comunicava al morituro, che alfine trapassava sereno. Quanto diverse erano state le morti di quegli ultimi giorni! Avevo finalmente visto da vicino come moriva una vittima dei diabolici scorpioni del finis Africae, e certamente erano morti cos anche Venanzio e Berengario, cercando conforto nell'acqua, il volto gi… ridotto come quello di Malachia... Mi sedetti in fondo alla chiesa, mi rannicchiai su me stesso per combattere il freddo. Sentii un poco di calore, mossi le labbra per unirmi al coro dei confratelli oranti. Li seguivo senza quasi rendermi conto di quanto dicessero le mie labbra, col capo che mi ciondolava e gli occhi che mi si chiudevano. Trascorse molto tempo, credo di essermi addormentato e risvegliato almeno tre o quattro volte. Poi il coro inton• il "Dies irae"... Il salmodiare mi prese come un narcotico. Mi addormentai del tutto. O forse, pi— che assopirmi, caddi esausto in un agitato torpore, ripiegato su me stesso, come una creatura racchiusa ancora nel ventre della madre. E in quella nebbia dell'anima, ritrovandomi come in una regione che non era di questo mondo, ebbi una visione, o sogno che fosse. Penetravo per una scala stretta in un budello basso, come se entrassi nella cripta del tesoro, ma pervenivo, sempre scendendo, in una cripta pi— ampia che erano le cucine dell'Edificio. Erano certamente le cucine, ma non solo operose di forni e pignatte, bens anche di mantici e di martelli, come se vi si fossero dati convegno anche i fabbri di Nicola. Era tutto un baluginare rosso di stufe e caldaie, e pentole ribollenti che lanciavano fumo mentre alla superficie dei loro liquidi salivano grosse bolle crepitanti che si aprivano poi di colpo con rumore sordo e continuo. I cuochi menavano spiedi per l'aria, mentre i novizi, datisi tutti convegno col…, spiccavano salti per catturare i polli e l'altra uccellagione infilzata su quei ferri roventi. Ma, accanto, i fabbri martellavano con tal forza che tutta l'aria ne era assordata, e nuvole di scintille si levavano dalle incudini confondendosi con quelle eruttate dai due forni. Non capivo se mi trovavo all'inferno o in un paradiso concepito come avrebbe potuto Salvatore, grondante di sughi e palpitante di salsicciotti. Ma non ebbi tempo di chiedermi dove fossi, perch‚ una torma di omiciattoli, di nanerottoli con la testa grande a forma di pentola entrarono di corsa e, travolgendomi nel loro impeto, mi spinsero sulla soglia del refettorio, obbligandomi a entrare. La sala era parata a festa. Grandi arazzi e stendardi pendevano dalle pareti, ma le immagini che li adornavano non erano quelle che di solito fanno appello alla piet… dei fedeli o celebrano le glorie dei re. Esse parevano piuttosto ispirate ai marginalia di Adelmo e delle sue immagini riproducevano le meno tremende e le pi— buffonesche: lepri che danzavano intorno all'albero della cuccagna, fiumi percorsi da pesci che si buttavano spontaneamente nella padella, tesa da scimmie vestite da vescovicuochi, mostri dal ventre pingue che danzavano intorno a marmitte fumanti. Al centro della tavola stava l'Abate, vestito a festa, con una grande veste di porpora ricamata, impugnando la sua forchetta come uno scettro. Accanto a lui, Jorge beveva da un gran boccale di vino, e il cellario, vestito come Bernardo Gui, leggeva virtuosamente da un libro in forma di scorpione le vite dei santi e i brani del vangelo, ma erano racconti che dicevano di Ges— che celiava con l'apostolo ricordandogli che era una pietra e su quella pietra svergognata che rotolava per la pianura avrebbe fondato la sua chiesa, o il racconto di san Gerolamo che commentava la bibbia dicendo che Dio voleva denudare la terga a Gerusalemme. E a ogni frase del cellario Jorge rideva picchiando il pugno sul tavolo e gridava: "Tu sarai il prossimo Abate, ventre di Dio!", proprio cos diceva, Dio mi perdoni. A un cenno festoso dell'Abate entr• la teoria delle vergini. Era una fulgida fila di femmine riccamente vestite, al centro delle quali mi parve a tutta prima di distinguere mia madre, poi mi resi conto dell'abbaglio, perch‚ si trattava certamente della fanciulla terribile come esercito schierato a battaglia. Salvo che portava sul capo una corona di perle bianche, su due file, e altre due cascate di perle discendevano da ciascuna parte del volto, confondendosi con altre due file di perle che le pendevano sul petto, e a ogni perla era appeso un diamante grosso come una prugna. Inoltre da ambo le orecchie scendeva una fila di perle azzurre che si ricongiungevano a gorgiera alla base del collo, bianco ed eretto come una torre del Libano. Il manto era color murice, e in mano aveva una coppa d'oro tempestata di diamanti nella quale seppi, non so come, che si conteneva l'unguento mortale rubato un giorno a Severino. Seguivano questa donna, bella come l'aurora, altre figure muliebri, l'una vestita di un manto bianco ricamato sopra una veste scura adornata da una doppia stola d'oro trapunta di fiori di campo, la seconda aveva un manto di damasco giallo, su una veste rosa pallido costellata di foglie verdi e con due grandi riquadri filati in forma di labirinto bruno; e la terza aveva il manto rosso e la veste smeraldo intessuta di piccoli animali rossi, e portava tra le mani una stola ricamata e bianca; e delle altre non osservai le vesti, perch‚ cercavo di capire chi fossero costoro che accompagnavano la fanciulla, che ora assomigliava alla Vergine Maria; e come se ciascuna recasse in mano, o le uscisse dalla bocca un cartiglio. seppi che erano Ruth, Sara, Susanna e altre donne della sacra scrittura. A quel punto l'Abate grid•: "Traete, filii de puta!" ed entr• nel refettorio un'altra composta schiera di personaggi sacri, che riconobbi benissimo, austeramente e splendidamente abbigliati. e al centro della schiera stava uno assiso sul trono, che era Nostro Signore ma era al tempo stesso Adamo, vestito con un manto porporino e un gran diadema rosso e bianco di rubini e perle a fermare il manto sulle spalle, in capo una corona simile a quella della fanciulla, in mano una coppa pi— grande, piena di sangue dei maiali. Altri santissimi personaggi di cui dir•, tutti a me notissimi, gli facevano corona, pi— una schiera di arcieri del re di Francia, vestiti vuoi di verde vuoi di rosso, con uno scudo smeraldino su cui campeggiava il monogramma di Cristo. Il capo di quella brigata si rec• a rendere omaggio all'Abate porgendogli la coppa e dicendo: "Sao ko kelle terre per kelle fini ke ki kontene, trenta anni le possette parte sancti Benedicti." Al che l'Abate rispose: "Age primum et septimum de quatuor" e tutti intonarono: "In finibus Africae, amen." Quindi tutti sederunt. Scioltesi cos le due opposte schiere, a un ordine dell'Abate Salomone si dispose ad apparecchiar le mense, Giacomo e Andrea portarono una balla di fieno, Adamo si accomod• nel centro, Eva si coric• su una foglia, Caino entr• trascinando un aratro, Abele venne con un secchio per mungere Brunello, NoŠ fece una entrata trionfale remigando sull'arca, Abramo si sedette sotto un albero, Isacco si coric• sull'altare d'oro della chiesa, MosŠ si accovacci• su un sasso, Daniele apparve su un palco funebre al braccio di Malachia, Tobia si sdrai• su di un letto, Giuseppe si butt• su di un moggio, Beniamino si distese su di un sacco e poi ancora, ma qui la visione si faceva confusa, Davide stette su un monticello, Giovanni per terra, Faraone sulla sabbia (naturalmente, mi dissi, ma perch‚?), Lazzaro sul tavolo, Ges— sull'orlo del pozzo Zaccheo sui rami di un albero, Matteo su uno sgabello, Raab sulla stoppa, Ruth sulla paglia, Tecla sul davanzale della finestra (dall'esterno apparendo il viso pallido di Adelmo che l'avvertiva che si poteva anche cadere, gi— , gi— per il dirupo), Susanna nell'orto, Giuda tra le tombe, Pietro sulla cattedra, Giacomo su una rete, Elia su una sella, Rachele su un fagotto. E Paolo apostolo, posata la spada, ascoltava Esa— che brontolava, mentre Giobbe mugolava sullo sterco e accorrevano in suo aiuto Rebecca con una veste, Giuditta con una coperta, Agar con un drappo funebre, e alcuni novizi portavano un gran paiolo fumante dal quale balzava fuori Venanzio da Salvemec, tutto rosso, che cominciava a distribuire sanguinacci di porco. Il refettorio si affollava ora sempre pi— e tutti mangiavano a quattro palmenti, Giona portava in tavola delle zucche, Isaia dei legumi, Ezechiele delle more, Zaccheo dei fiori di sicomoro, Adamo dei limoni, Daniele dei lupini, Faraone dei peperoni, Caino dei cardi, Eva dei fichi, Rachele delle mele, Ananaia delle prugne grosse come diamanti, Lia delle cipolle, Aronne delle olive, Giuseppe un uovo, NoŠ dell'uva, Simeone dei noccioli di pesche, mentre Ges— cantava il "Dies irae" e allegramente versava su tutti i cibi dell'aceto che spremeva da una piccola spugna che aveva preso dalla lancia di uno degli arcieri del re di Francia. "Figli miei, pecorelle mie tutte," disse a quel punto l'Abate ormai ebbro, "non potete cenare cos vestiti come pezzenti, venite, venite." E percuoteva il primo e il settimo dei quattro che fuoriuscivano deformi come spettri, dal profondo dello specchio, lo specchio andava in frantumi e ne precipitavano a terra, lungo le sale del labirinto, vesti multicolori incrostate di pietre, tutte lerce e stracciate. E Zaccheo prese una veste bianca, Abramo una passerina, Lot una zolfina, Giona azzurrina, Tecla rossina, Daniele leonina, Giovanni triclina, Adamo pellicina, Giuda a danari d'argento, Raab scarlatta, Eva color dell'albero del bene e del male, e chi la prendeva colorina, chi spartacina, chi cardina e chi marina, chi arborina e chi muricina, oppure ferrugina e nera e giacinto e colore di fuoco e zolfo, e Ges— si pavoneggiava in una veste colombina e ridendo accusava Giuda di non saper mai scherzare in santa letizia. E a questo punto Jorge, toltosi i vitra ad legendum, accese un roveto ardente per cui Sara aveva portato la legna, Jefte l'aveva raccolta, Isacco l'aveva scaricata, Giuseppe l'aveva intagliata, e mentre Giacobbe apriva il pozzo e Daniele si sedeva presso il lago, i servi portavano dell'acqua, NoŠ del vino, Agar un otre, Abramo un vitello che Raab leg• a un palo mentre Ges— porgeva la fune ed Elia gli legava i piedi: poi Assalonne lo appese per i capelli, Pietro porse la spada, Caino lo uccise, Erode ne vers• il sangue, Sem ne gett• via le interiora e lo sterco, Giacobbe mise l'olio, Molessadon il sale, Antioco lo mise sul fuoco, Rebecca lo fece cuocere ed Eva ne gust• per prima e male gliene incolse, ma Adamo diceva di non pensarci e batteva sulle spalle a Severino che consigliava di aggiungerci erbe aromatiche. Quindi Ges— spezz• il pane, distribu dei pesci, Giacobbe gridava perch‚ Esa— gli aveva mangiato tutte le lenticchie, Isacco si stava divorando un capretto al forno e Giona una balena lessa, e Ges— rimase digiuno per quaranta giorni e quaranta notti. Intanto tutti entravano e uscivano portando cacciagione prelibata di ogni forma e colore, di cui Beniamino si teneva sempre la parte maggiore e Maria la parte migliore, mentre Marta si doleva di dover sempre lavare tutti i piatti. Poi divisero il vitello che intanto era diventato grandissimo e Giovanni ne ebbe il capo, Abessalon la cervice, Aronne la lingua, Sansone la mascella, Pietro l'orecchio, Oloferne la testa, Lia il culo, Saul il collo, Giona il ventre, Tobia il fiele, Eva la costola, Maria il seno, Elisabetta la vulva, MosŠ la coda, Lot le gambe ed Ezechiele le ossa. Intanto Ges— si divorava un asino, san Francesco un lupo, Abele una pecora, Eva una murena, il Battista una locusta, Faraone un polipo (naturalmente, mi dissi, ma perch‚?) e Davide mangiava cantaride gettandosi sulla fanciulla nigra sed formosa mentre Sansone addentava le terga di un leone e Tecla fuggiva urlando inseguita da un ragno nero e peloso. Tutti erano evidentemente ormai ebbri, e chi scivolava sul vino, chi cadeva nelle pentole spuntandone solo con le gambe incrociate come due pali, e Ges— aveva tutte le dita nere e porgeva fogli di libro dicendo prendete e mangiate, questi sono gli enigmi di Sinfosio, tra cui quello del pesce che Š figlio di Dio e salvatore vostro. E tutti a bere, Ges— del passito, Giona del marsico, Faraone del sorrento (perch‚?), MosŠ del gaditano, Isacco del cretese, Aronne dell'adriano, Zaccheo dell'arbustino, Tecla dell'arsino, Giovanni dell'albano, Abele del campano, Maria del signino, Rachele del fiorentino. Adamo gorgogliava riverso e il vino gli usciva dalla costola, NoŠ malediceva nel sonno Cam, Oloferne russava senza sospetto, Giona dormiva sodo, Pietro vigilava sino al canto del gallo e Ges— si risvegli• di colpo udendo Bernardo Gui e Bertrando del Poggetto che divisavano di bruciare la fanciulla; e grid•, padre se Š possibile passi da me questo calice! E chi mesceva male, chi beveva bene, chi moriva ridendo e chi rideva morendo, chi portava ampolle e chi beveva nel bicchiere degli altri. Susanna gridava che non avrebbe mai ceduto il suo bel corpo bianco al cellario e a Salvatore per un misero cuore di bue, Pilato girava per il refettorio come un'anima in pena chiedendo acqua per le mani e fra Dolcino, con la piuma sul cappello, gliela portava, poi si apriva la veste sghignazzando e mostrava le pudenda rosse di sangue, mentre Caino si prendeva gabbo di lui abbracciando la bella Margherita da Trento: e Dolcino si metteva a piangere e andava a posare il capo sulla spalla di Bernardo Gui chiamandolo papa angelico, Ubertino lo consolava con un albero della vita, Michele da Cesena con una borsa d'oro, le Marie lo cospargevano di unguenti e Adamo lo convinceva ad addentare una mela appena colta. E allora si aprirono le volte dell'Edificio e discese dal cielo Ruggiero Bacone su di una macchina volante, unico homine regente. Poi David suon• la cetra, Salom‚ danz• coi suoi sette veli e a ogni velo che cadeva suonava una delle sette trombe e mostrava uno dei sette sigilli, sino a che rimase unicamente "amicta sole". Tutti dicevano che non si era mai vista una abbazia cos gaia e Berengario alzava a ciascuno la veste, uomini e donne, baciandoli sul podice. Ed ebbe inizio una danza, Ges— vestito da maestro, Giovanni da custode, Pietro da reziario, Nembrotte da cacciatore, Giuda da delatore, Adamo da giardiniere, Eva da tessitrice, Caino da ladrone, Abele da pastore, Giacobbe da cursore, Zaccaria da sacerdote, David da re, Jubal da citaredo, Giacomo da pescatore, Antioco da cuoco, Rebecca da acquaiolo, Molessadon da stupido, Marta da serva, Erode da pazzo furioso, Tobia da medico, Giuseppe da falegname, NoŠ da ubriaco, Isacco da contadino, Giobbe da uomo triste, Daniele da giudice, Tamar da prostituta, Maria da padrona e ordinava ai servi di portare altro vino perch‚ quel dissennato di suo figlio non voleva trasformare l'acqua. Fu allora che l'Abate dette in escandescenze perch‚, diceva, lui aveva organizzato una cos bella festa e nessuno gli donava nulla: e tutti fecero allora a gara per portargli doni e tesori, un toro, una pecora, un leone, un cammello, un cervo. un vitello, una giumenta, un carro solare, il mento di sant'Eobano, la coda di santa Morimonda, l'utero di santa Arundalina, la nuca di santa Burgosina cesellata come una coppa all'et… di dodici anni, e una copia del "Pentagonum Salomonis". Ma l'Abate si mise a gridare che cos facendo cercavano di distrarre la sua attenzione e di fatto gli saccheggiavano la cripta del tesoro, in cui ora tutti ci trovavamo, e che era stato sottratto un libro preziosissimo che parlava degli scorpioni e delle sette trombe, e chiamava gli arcieri del re di Francia perch‚ frugassero tutti i sospetti. E furono trovati, con disdoro di tutti, un drappo mulricolore addosso ad Agar, un sigillo d'oro su Rachele, uno specchio d'argento in seno a Tecla, un sifone bibitorio sotto il braccio di Beniamino, una coperta di seta tra le vesti di Giuditta, una lancia in mano a Longino e la moglie di un altro tra le braccia di Abimelech. Ma il peggio accadde quando trovarono un gallo nero sulla fanciulla, nera e bellissima come un gatto dello stesso colore, e la chiamarono strega e pseudo apostolo, cos che tutti si gettarono addosso a lei per punirla. Il Battista la decapit•, Abele la scann•, Adamo la cacci•, Nabuccodonosor le scrisse con una mano infuocata segni zodiacali sul seno, Elia la rap su un carro di fuoco, NoŠ la immerse nell'acqua, Lot la trasform• in una statua di sale, Susanna la accus• di lussuria, Giuseppe la trad con un'altra, Anania la ficc• in una fornace, Sansone la incaten•, Paolo la flagell•, Pietro la crocifisse a testa in gi—, Stefano la lapid•, Lorenzo la bruci• sulla graticola, Bartolomeo la scuoi•, Giuda la denunci•, il cellario la bruci•, e Pietro negava tutto. Poi tutti si lanciarono su quel corpo buttandole addosso escrementi, petandole sul viso, orinandole sulla testa, vomitandole sul seno, strappandole i capelli, colpendole le terga con fiaccole ardenti. Il corpo della fanciulla, cos bello e cos dolce un tempo, ora stava scarnificandosi, suddividendosi in frammenti che si disperdevano per le teche e per i reliquiari di cristallo e d'oro della cripta. Ovvero, non era il corpo della fanciulla che andava a popolar la cripta, erano i frammenti della cripta che vorticando via via si componevano a formare il corpo della fanciulla, ormai cosa minerale, e poi di nuovo si decomponevano disperdendosi, pulviscolo sacro di segmenti accumulati da una forsennata empiet…. Era ora come se un solo corpo immenso si fosse nel corso dei millenni dissolto nelle sue parti e queste parti si fossero disposte a occupare tutta la cripta, pi— rifulgente ma non dissimile dall'ossario dei monaci defunti, e come se la forma sostanziale del corpo stesso dell'uomo, capolavoro della creazione, si fosse frammentata in forme accidentali plurime e separate, diventando cos immagine del proprio contrario, forma non pi— ideale ma terrena, di polvere e schegge puteolenti, capaci solo di significare morte e distruzione... Non ritrovavo ora pi— i personaggi del convito, e i doni che avevano recato, era come se tutti gli ospiti del simposio ora fossero nella cripta ciascuno mummificato in un proprio detrito, ciascuno diafana sineddoche di se stesso, Rachele come un osso, Daniele come un dente, Sansone come una mascella, Ges— come un brandello di veste porporina. Come se alla fine del convito, trasformatasi la festa nel massacro della fanciulla, questo fosse diventato il massacro universale e qui ne vedessi il risultato finale, i corpi (che dico? l'intero corpo terrestre e sublunare di quei commensali famelici e assetati) trasformati in un unico corpo morto, lacerato e tormentato come il corpo di Dolcino dopo il supplizio, trasformato in un immondo e risplendente tesoro disteso in tutta la sua superficie come la pelle di un animale scuoiato e appeso, che per• contenesse ancora pietrificati, con le cuoia, le viscere e gli organi tutti, e i tratti stessi del volto. La pelle con ciascuna delle sue pieghe, rughe e cicatrici, coi suoi piani vellutati, con la foresta dei peli, della cute, del petto, e delle pudenda, diventate un sontuoso damasco, e i seni, le unghie, le formazioni cornee sotto il tallone, le filamenta delle ciglia, la materia acquosa degli occhi, la polpa delle labbra la spina sottile della schiena, l'architettura delle ossa, tutto ridotto a farina sabbiosa, senza che nulla avesse per• perso la propria figura e disposizione reciproca, le gambe svuotate e flosce come un calzare, la loro carne disposta a lato come una pianeta con tutti gli arabeschi vermigli delle vene, l'ammasso cesellato delle viscere, l'intenso e mucoso rubino del cuore, la teoria perlacea dei denti tutti uguali disposti a collana, con la lingua quale pendaglio rosa e azzurro, le dita allineate come ceri, il sigillo dell'ombelico a riannodare le fila del disteso tappeto del ventre... Da ogni parte, nella cripta, ora mi sogghignava, mi sussurrava, mi invitava alla morte questo macrocorpo suddiviso in teche e reliquiari e tuttavia ricostruito nella sua vasta e irragionevole totalit…, ed era lo stesso corpo che nella cena mangiava e caprioleggiava osceno e qui mi appariva invece ormai fissato nella intangibilit… della sua rovina sorda e cieca. E Ubertino, afferrandomi per il braccio, sino a piantarmi le unghie nella carne, mi sussurrava: "Vedi, Š la stessa cosa, quello che prima trionfava nella sua follia e che si dilettava del suo gioco, ora Š qui, punito e premiato, liberato dalla seduzione delle passioni, irrigidito dall'eternit…, consegnato al gelo eterno che lo conservi e lo purifichi, sottratto alla corruzione attraverso il trionfo della corruzione, perch‚ nulla potr… pi— ridurre in polvere ci• che Š gi… polvere e sostanza minerale, mors est quies viatoris, finis est omnis laboris..." Ma di colpo entr• nella cripta Salvatore, fiammeggiante come un diavolaccio, e grid•: "Stupido! Non vedi che questa Š la grande bestia liotarda del libro di Job? Di cosa hai paura padroncino mio? Ecco il casio in pastelletto!" E improvvisamente la cripta si illumin• di bagliori rossastri ed era di nuovo la cucina, ma pi— che una cucina era l'interno di un gran ventre, mucoso e viscido, e al centro una bestia nera come un corvo e con mille mani, incatenata a una gran graticola, che allungava quei suoi arti a prendere tutti quelli che gli stavan d'intorno, e come il villano quando ha sete spreme il grappolo dell'uva, cos quel bestione stringeva chi aveva catturato in tal modo che li rompeva tutti con le mani, a chi le gambe, a chi il capo, facendone poi una grande scorpacciata, ruttando un fuoco che pareva pi— puteolente dello zolfo. Ma, mistero mirabilissimo, quella scena non mi incuteva pi— spavento e mi sorprendevo a guardare con familiarit… quel "buon diavolo" (cos pensai) che al postutto non era altro che Salvatore, perch‚ ora del corpo umano mortale, dei suoi patimenti e della sua corruzione, sapevo tutto e non temevo pi— nulla. Infatti in quella luce di fiamma, che ora pareva gentile e conviviale, rividi tutti gli ospiti della cena, ormai restituiti alla loro figura, che cantavano affermando che di nuovo tutto ricominciava, e tra loro la fanciulla, integra e bellissima, che mi diceva: "Non Š nulla, non Š nulla, vedrai che poi ritorno pi— bella di prima, lascia che vada solo un momento a bruciare sul rogo, poi ci rivedremo qui dentro!" E mi mostrava, Dio mi perdoni, la sua vulva, nella quale entrai e mi trovai in una caverna bellissima, che sembrava la valle amena dell'et… dell'oro, rorida di acque e frutti e alberi su cui crescevano i casii in pastelletto. E tutti stavano ringraziando l'Abate per la bella festa, e gli manifestavano il loro affetto e buonumore prendendolo a spintoni, a calci, strappandogli la veste, stendendolo a terra, colpendogli la verga con le verghe, mentre egli rideva e pregava di non fargli pi— il solletico. E a cavallo di cavalli che lanciavano nuvole di zolfo dalle nari entrarono i frati di povera vita che portavano alla cintola borse piene d'oro con le quali convertivano i lupi in agnelli e gli agnelli in lupi e li coronavano imperatori col beneplacito dell'assemblea del popolo che inneggiava all'infinita onnipotenza di Dio. "Ut cachinnis dissolvatur, torqueatur rictibus!" gridava Ges— agitando la corona di spine. Entr• papa Giovanni imprecando alla confusione e dicendo: "Di questo passo non so dove andremo a finire!" Ma tutti lo deridevano e, l'Abate in testa, uscirono coi porci a cercar tartufi nella foresta. Io stavo per seguirli, quando vidi in un angolo Guglielmo che usciva dal labirinto, e aveva in mano il magnete che lo trascinava velocemente verso settentrione. "Non lasciatemi maestro!" gridai. "Voglio vedere anch'io cosa c'Š nel finis Africae!" "L'hai gi… visto!" mi rispose Guglielmo ormai lontano. E mi svegliai mentre terminavano in chiesa le ultime parole del canto funebre: Lacrimosa dies illa qua resurget ex favilla iudicandus homo reus: huic ergo parce deus! Pie Iesu domine dona eis requiem. Segno che la mia visione, se non era durata, fulminea come tutte le visioni, la durata di un amen, era durata poco meno di un "Dies irae". Dopo terza. Dove Guglielmo spiega ad Adso il suo sogno. Uscii frastornato dal portale principale e mi trovai davanti a una piccola folla. Erano i francescani che partivano, e Guglielmo era sceso a salutarli. Mi unii agli addii, agli abbracci fraterni. Poi chiesi a Guglielmo quando sarebbero partiti gli altri, coi prigionieri. Mi disse che erano gi… partiti mezz'ora prima, mentre noi eravamo nel tesoro, forse, pensai, mentre io gi… stavo sognando. Ne fui costernato per un attimo, poi mi ripresi. Meglio cos . Non avrei potuto sopportare la visione dei condannati (dico il povero sciagurato cellario, Salvatore... e certo dico anche la fanciulla), trascinati lontano e per sempre. E poi ero ancora tanto turbato dal mio sogno che gli stessi miei sentimenti si erano come raggelati. Mentre la carovana dei minoriti si avviava alla porta di uscita dalla cinta, Guglielmo e io rimanemmo davanti alla chiesa, entrambi melanconici, se pur per diverse ragioni. Poi decisi di raccontare il sogno al mio maestro. Per quanto la visione fosse stata multiforme e illogica, la ricordavo con straordinaria lucidit…, immagine per immagine, gesto per gesto, parola per parola. E cos la raccontai, senza trascurare nulla, perch‚ sapevo che i sogni sono sovente messaggi misteriosi in cui le persone dotte possono leggere chiarissime profezie. Guglielmo mi ascolt• in silenzio, poi mi chiese: "Tu sai cosa hai sognato?" "Quello che vi ho detto..." risposi sconcertato. "Certo, ho capito. Ma tu sai che in gran parte quello che tu mi hai raccontato Š gi… stato scritto? Tu hai inserito persone e avvenimenti di questi giorni in un quadro che conoscevi gi…, perch‚ la trama del sogno l'hai gi… letta da qualche parte, o te l'hanno raccontata da fanciullo, a scuola, in convento. E' la "Coena Cypriani." Restai perplesso per un istante. Poi ricordai. Era vero! Forse mi ero scordato il titolo, ma quale monaco adulto o monacello irrequieto non ha sorriso o riso sulle varie visioni, in prosa o in rima, di questa storia che appartiene alla tradizione del rito pasquale e dei ioca monachorum? Proibita o vituperata dai pi— austeri tra i maestri dei novizi, non c'Š tuttavia convento in cui i monaci non se la siano sussurrata a voce, variamente riassunta e riaggiustata, mentre taluni piamente la trascrivevano, asserendo che sotto il velo della giocondit… essa nascondeva segreti insegnamenti morali; e altri ne incoraggiavano la diffusione perch‚, dicevano, attraverso il gioco i giovani potevano pi— facilmente ritenere a memoria gli episodi della storia sacra. Ne era stata scritta una versione in versi per il pontefice Giovanni Ottavo, con la dedica: "Ludere me libuit, ludentem, papa Johannes, accipe. Ridere, si placet, ipse potes." E si diceva che lo stesso Carlo il Calvo ne avesse messo in scena, a modo di giocosissimo mistero sacro, una versione rimata per divertire a cena i suoi dignitari: Ridens cadit Gaudericus Zacharias admiratur, supinus in lectulum docet Anastasius... E quanti rimbrotti mi era accaduto di ricevere dai maestri, quando coi miei compagni ce ne recitavamo dei brani. Ricordavo di un vecchio monaco di Melk che diceva che un uomo virtuoso come Cipriano non aveva potuto scrivere una cosa cos indecente, una simile e sacrilega parodia delle scritture, pi— degna di un infedele e di un buffone che non di un santo martire... Da anni avevo dimenticato quei giochi infantili. Come mai quel giorno la "Coena" era riapparsa cos vivida nel mio sogno? Avevo sempre pensato che i sogni fossero messaggi divini, o che al massimo fossero assurdi balbettamenti della memoria addormentata intorno a cose avvenute durante il giorno. Mi avvedevo ora che si possono sognare anche dei libri, e dunque si possono sognare dei sogni. "Vorrei essere Artemidoro per interpretare rettamente il tuo sogno," disse Guglielmo. "Ma mi pare che anche senza la sapienza di Artemidoro sia facile capire quello che Š successo. Tu hai vissuto in questi giorni, mio povero ragazzo, una serie di avvenimenti in cui ogni retta regola sembra essersi sciolta. E stamane Š riaffiorato alla tua mente addormentata il ricordo di una specie di commedia in cui, sia pure forse con altri intenti, il mondo si poneva a testa in gi—. Vi hai inserito i tuoi ricordi pi— recenti, le tue ansie, i tuoi timori. Sei partito dai marginalia di Adelmo per rivivere un gran carnevale in cui tutto sembra andare per il verso sbagliato, e tuttavia, come nella "Coena", ciascuno fa quello che ha veramente fatto nella vita. E alla fine ti sei chiesto, nel sogno, quale sia il mondo sbagliato, e cosa voglia dire procedere a testa in gi—. Il tuo sogno non sapeva pi— dove fosse l'alto e dove il basso, dove la morte e dove la vita. Il tuo sogno ha dubitato degli insegnamenti che hai ricevuto. "Non io," dissi virtuosamente, "bens il mio sogno. Ma allora i sogni non sono messaggi divini, sono vaneggiamenti diabolici, e non contengono nessuna verit…!" "Non lo so, Adso," disse Guglielmo. "Abbiamo gi… tante verit… nelle mani che il giorno che arrivasse anche qualcuno a pretender di cavare una verit… dai nostri sogni, allora sarebbero davvero prossimi i tempi dell'Anticristo. E tuttavia, pi— penso al tuo sogno, pi— lo trovo rivelatore. Forse non per te, ma per me. Scusami se mi impadronisco dei tuoi sogni per sviluppare le mie ipotesi, lo so, Š una cosa vile, non si dovrebbe fare... Ma credo che la tua anima addormentata abbia capito pi— cose di quante non ne abbia capito io in sei giorni, e da sveglio..." "Davvero?" "Davvero. O forse no. Trovo il tuo sogno rivelatore perch‚ coincide con una delle mie ipotesi. Ma mi hai dato un grande aiuto. Grazie." "Ma cosa c'era nel mio sogno che vi interessa tanto? Era senza senso, come tutti i sogni!" "Aveva un altro senso, come tutti i sogni, e le visioni. Va letto allegoricamente o anagogicamente..." "Come le scritture!?" "Un sogno Š una scrittura, e molte scritture non sono altro che sogni." Sesta. Dove si ricostruisce la storia dei bibliotecari e si ha qualche notizia in pi— sul libro misterioso. Guglielmo volle risalire nello scriptorium, da cui era appena disceso. Chiese a Bencio di consultare il catalogo, e lo sfogli• rapidamente. "Deve essere da queste parti," diceva, "l'avevo proprio visto un'ora fa..." Si arrest• su una pagina. "Ecco," disse, "leggi questo titolo." Sotto una sola collocazione (finis Africae!) stava una serie di quattro titoli, segno che si trattava di un solo volume che conteneva pi— testi. Lessi: 1. at de dictis cujusdam stulti 2. syr. libellus alchemicus aegypt 3. Expositio Magistri Alcofribae de cena beati Cypriani Cartaginensis Episcopi 4. Liber acephalus de stupris virginum et meretricum amoribus "Di cosa si tratta?" chiesi. "E' il nostro libro," mi sussurr• Guglielmo. "Ecco perch‚ il tuo sogno mi ha suggerito qualcosa. Ora sono sicuro che Š questo. E infatti..." sfogliava rapidamente le pagine immediatamente precedenti e le seguenti, "infatti ecco i libri a cui pensavo, tutti insieme. Ma non Š questo che volevo controllare. Ascolta. Hai la tua tavoletta? Bene, dobbiamo fare un calcolo, e cerca di ricordarti bene sia cosa ci ha detto Alinardo l'altro giorno sia quello che abbiamo udito stamane da Nicola. Ora, Nicola ci ha detto che lui Š arrivato qui circa trent'anni fa e Abbone era gi… stato nominato abate. Prima era abate Paolo da Rimini. Giusto? Diciamo che questo avvicendamento avviene intorno al 1290, anno pi— , anno meno, non importa. Poi Nicola ci ha detto che, quando lui Š arrivato, Roberto da Bobbio era gi… bibliotecario. Va bene? Muore dopo, e il posto viene dato a Malachia, diciamo all'inizio di questo secolo. Scrivi. C'Š per• un periodo precedente alla venuta di Nicola, in cui Paolo da Rimini Š bibliotecario. Da quando lo era? Non ce lo hanno detto, potremmo esaminare i registri dell'abbazia, ma immagino che siano presso l'Abate, e per il momento non vorrei chiederglielo. Facciamo l'ipotesi che Paolo sia stato eletto bibliotecario sessant'anni fa, scrivi. Perch‚ Alinardo si duole del fatto che, circa cinquant'anni fa, dovesse toccare a lui il posto di bibliotecario, e invece fu dato a un altro? Alludeva a Paolo da Rimini?" "Oppure a Roberto da Bobbio'" dissi. "Parrebbe. Ma ora guarda questo catalogo. Sai che i titoli sono registrati, ce lo ha detto Malachia il primo giorno, nell'ordine delle acquisizioni. E chi li scrive su questo registro? Il bibliotecario. Quindi, a seconda del mutamento di calligrafia su queste pagine, possiamo stabilire la successione dei bibliotecari. Ora guardiamo il catalogo dal fondo, l'ultima calligrafia Š quella di Malachia, molto gotica, la vedi. E riempie poche pagine. L'abbazia non ha acquistato molti libri in questi ultimi trent'anni. Poi inizia una serie di pagine scritta con una calligrafia tremolante, ci leggo chiaramente la firma di Roberto da Bobbio, malato. Anche qui sono poche pagine, Roberto rimane in carica probabilmente non molto. Ed ecco cosa troviamo ora: pagine e pagine di un altra calligrafia, dritta e sicura, una serie di acquisizioni (tra cui il gruppo di libri che esaminavo poco fa) veramente impressionante. Quanto deve aver lavorato Paolo da Rimini! Troppo, se pensi che Nicola ci ha detto che divenne abate in giovanissima et…. Ma poniamo che in pochi anni questo lettore vorace abbia arricchito l'abbazia di tanti libri... Non ci Š stato detto che veniva chiamato Abbas agraphicus a causa di quello strano difetto, o malattia, per cui non riusciva a scrivere? E allora chi scriveva qui? Io direi il suo aiuto bibliotecario. Ma se per caso questo aiuto bibliotecario fosse poi stato nominato bibliotecario, ecco che avrebbe continuato a scrivere lui, e avremmo capito perch‚ ci sono qui tante pagine stilate con la stessa calligrafia. Allora avremmo, tra Paolo e Roberto, un altro bibliotecario, eletto circa cinquant'anni fa, che Š il misterioso concorrente di Alinardo, il quale sperava di succedere lui, pi— anziano, a Paolo. Poi costui scompare e in qualche modo, contro le aspettative di Alinardo e di altri, al suo posto viene eletto Malachia." "Ma perch‚ siete cos sicuro che questa sia la scansione giusta? Anche ammesso che questa calligrafia sia del bibliotecario senza nome, perch‚ non potrebbero essere invece di Paolo i titoli delle pagine ancora precedenti?" "Perch‚ tra queste acquisizioni sono registrate tutte le bolle e le decretali, che hanno una data precisa. Voglio dire, se tu trovi qui, come trovi, la "Firma cautela" di Bonifacio Settimo, datata 1296, sai che questo testo non Š entrato prima di quell'anno, e puoi pensare che non sia arrivato molto dopo. Con ci•, io ho come delle pietre miliari disposte lungo gli anni, per cui se concedo che Paolo da Rimini diventi bibliotecario nel 1265, e abate nel 1275, e trovo poi che la sua calligrafia, o quella di qualcun altro che non Š Roberto da Bobbio, dura dal 1265 al 1285, scopro una differenza di dieci anni." Il mio maestro era veramente molto acuto. "Ma quali conclusioni traete da questa scoperta?" chiesi allora. "Nessuna," mi rispose, "solo delle premesse." Poi si alz• e and• a parlare con Bencio. Costui stava bravamente al suo posto, ma con aria pochissimo sicura. Era ancora al suo vecchio tavolo e non aveva ardito prendere quello di Malachia presso il catalogo. Guglielmo lo abbord• con un certo distacco. Non dimenticavamo la sgradevole scena della sera prima. "Anche se sei diventato cos potente, signor bibliotecario, vorrai dirmi una cosa, spero. Quella mattina in cui Adelmo e gli altri discussero qui degli enigmi arguti, e Berengario fece il primo accenno al finis Africae, qualcuno nomin• la 'Coena Cypriani'?" "S ," disse Bencio, "non te lo avevo detto? Prima che si parlasse degli enigmi di Sinfosio fu proprio Venanzio ad accennare alla 'Coena' e Malachia si adir•, dicendo che era un'opera ignobile, e ricordando che l'Abate ne aveva proibita a tutti la lettura..." "L'Abate, eh?" disse Guglielmo. "Molto interessante. Grazie Bencio." "Aspettate," disse Bencio, "vi voglio parlare." Ci fece segno di seguirlo fuori dallo scriptorium, sulla scala che scendeva alle cucine, in modo che gli altri non lo sentissero. Gli tremavano le labbra. "Ho paura Guglielmo," disse. "Hanno ucciso anche Malachia. Ora io so troppe cose. E poi sono inviso al gruppo degli italiani... Non vogliono pi— un bibliotecario straniero... Io penso che gli altri siano stati eliminati proprio per questo... Io non vi ho mai parlato dell'odio di Alinardo per Malachia, dei suoi rancori..." "Chi Š colui che gli ha sottratto il posto, anni fa?" "Questo non lo so, egli ne parla sempre in modo vago, e poi Š una storia lontana. Debbono essere morti tutti. Ma il gruppo degli italiani intorno ad Alinardo parla sovente... parlava sovente di Malachia come di un uomo di paglia, messo qui da qualcun altro, con la complicit… dell'Abate... Io senza rendermene conto... sono entrato nel gioco opposto di due fazioni... L'ho capito solo stamane... L'Italia Š una terra di congiure, vi avvelenano i papi, immaginiamoci un povero ragazzo come me... Ieri non l'avevo capito, credevo che tutto riguardasse quel libro, ma ora non ne sono pi— sicuro, quello Š stato il pretesto: avete visto che il libro Š stato ritrovato e Malachia Š morto lo stesso... Io devo... voglio... vorrei fuggire. Cosa mi consigliate?" "Di startene calmo. Adesso vuoi consigli, vero? Ma ieri sera sembravi il padrone del mondo. Sciocco, se mi avessi aiutato ieri avremmo impedito quest'ultimo delitto. Sei tu che hai dato a Malachia il libro che lo ha portato alla morte. Ma dimmi almeno una cosa. Tu quel libro lo hai avuto tra le mani, lo hai toccato, lo hai letto? E perch‚ allora non sei morto?" "Non lo so. Giuro, non l'ho toccato, ovvero l'ho toccato per prenderlo in laboratorio, senza aprirlo, me lo sono nascosto sotto la tonaca e sono andato a metterlo in cella sotto il pagliericcio. Sapevo che Malachia mi sorvegliava e sono tornato immediatamente nello scriptorium. E dopo, quando Malachia mi ha offerto di diventare suo aiuto, l'ho condotto nella mia cella e gli ho consegnato il libro. E' tutto. "Non dirmi che non lo hai neppure aperto." "S , l'ho aperto, prima di nasconderlo, per assicurarmi che fosse veramente quello che cercavate anche voi. Iniziava con un manoscritto arabo, poi uno che credo in siriano, poi c'era un testo latino e infine uno in greco..." Mi ricordai delle sigle che avevamo visto sul catalogo. I primi due titoli erano indicati come "ar." e "syr." Era "il libro"! Ma Guglielmo incalzava: "Dunque lo hai toccato e non sei morto. Allora non si muore a toccarlo. E del testo greco cosa sai dirmi? Lo hai guardato? "Pochissimo, abbastanza per capire che era senza titolo, iniziava come se ne mancasse una parte..." "Liber acephalus..." mormor• Guglielmo. "... ho cercato di leggere la prima pagina, ma in verit… io conosco il greco molto male, avrei avuto bisogno di impiegarci pi— tempo. E infine fui incuriosito da un altro particolare, proprio a proposito dei fogli in greco. Non li sfogliai del tutto perch‚ non ci riuscii. I fogli erano, come dire, intrisi di umidit…, non si staccavano bene l'uno dall'altro. E questo perch‚ la pergamena era strana... pi— soffice delle altre pergamene, il modo in cui la prima pagina era corrosa, e si sfaldava quasi, era... insomma, strano." "Strano: l'espressione usata anche da Severino," disse Guglielmo. "La pergamena non sembrava pergamena... Sembrava stoffa, ma esile..." continuava Bencio. "Charta lintea, o pergamino de pano," disse Guglielmo. "Non ne avevi mai visto?" "Ne ho sentito parlare, ma non credo di averne visto. Si dice sia molto cara, e fragile. Per questo la si usa poco. La fanno gli arabi, vero?" "Sono stati i primi. Ma la fanno anche qui in Italia, a Fabriano. E anche... Ma sicuro, certo, sicuro!" A Guglielmo scintillavano gli occhi. "Che bella e interessante rivelazione, bravo Bencio, ti ringrazio! S , immagino che qui in biblioteca la charta lintea sia rara, perch‚ non vi sono arrivati manoscritti molto recenti. E poi molti temono che non sopravviva ai secoli come la pergamena, e forse Š vero. Immaginiamoci se qui volevano qualcosa che non fosse pi— perenne del bronzo... Pergamino de pano, eh? bene, addio. E stai tranquillo. Tu non corri pericolo." "Davvero Guglielmo, me lo assicurate?" "Te lo assicuro. Se stai al tuo posto. Hai gi… combinato troppi guai." Ci allontanammo dallo scriptorium lasciando Bencio, se non rasserenato, pi— calmo. "Stupido!" disse Guglielmo tra i denti mentre uscivamo fuori. "Potevamo gi… avere risolto tutto se non ci si metteva di mezzo..." Trovammo l'Abate nel refettorio. Guglielmo lo affront• e gli chiese un colloquio. Abbone non pot‚ tergiversare e ci diede convegno, entro breve tempo, nella sua casa. Nona. Dove l'Abate si rifiuta di ascoltare Guglielmo, parla del linguaggio delle gemme e manifesta il desiderio che non si indaghi pi— su quelle tristi vicende. La casa dell'Abate era sopra il capitolo e dalla finestra della sala, grande e sontuosa, in cui egli ci ricevette, si poteva vedere, nel giorno sereno e ventoso, oltre il tetto della chiesa abbaziale, le forme dell'Edificio. L'Abate, in piedi davanti a una finestra, lo stava appunto ammirando, e ce lo indic• con un gesto solenne. "Ammirevole rocca," disse, "che riassume nelle sue proporzioni la regola aurea che presiedette alla costruzione dell'arca. Stabilita su tre piani perch‚ tre Š il numero della trinit…, tre furono gli angeli che visitarono Abramo, i giorni che Giona pass• nel ventre del gran pesce, quelli che Ges— e Lazzaro trascorsero nel sepolcro; le volte che Cristo chiese al Padre che il calice amaro si allontanasse da lui, quelle che si appart• a pregare con gli apostoli. Tre volte lo rinneg• Pietro, e tre volte si manifest• ai suoi dopo la resurrezione. Tre sono le virt— teologali, tre le lingue sacre, tre le parti dell'anima, tre le classi di creature intellettuali, angeli, uomini e demoni, tre le specie del suono, vox, flatus, pulsus, tre le epoche della storia umana, prima, durante e dopo la legge." "Meraviglioso concento di rispondenze mistiche," convenne Guglielmo. "Ma anche la forma quadrata," continu• l'Abate, "Š ricca di insegnamenti spirituali. Quattro sono i punti cardinali, le stagioni, gli elementi, e il caldo, il freddo, l'umido e il secco, la nascita, la crescita, la maturit… e la vecchiaia, e le specie celesti, terrestri, aeree e acquatiche degli animali, i colori costitutivi dell'arcobaleno e il numero degli anni che occorre per fare un bisestile." "Oh certo," disse Guglielmo, "e tre pi— quattro d… sette, numero mistico quanto altri mai, mentre tre moltiplicato per quattro fa dodici, come gli apostoli, e dodici per dodici fa centoquarantaquattro, che Š il numero degli eletti." E a quest'ultima manifestazione di mistica conoscenza del mondo iperuranio dei numeri, l'Abate non ebbe pi— nulla da aggiungere. Il che diede modo a Guglielmo di venire in argomento. "Dovremmo parlare degli ultimi fatti, su cui ho riflettuto a lungo," disse. L'Abate volt• le spalle alla finestra e fronteggi• Guglielmo con viso severo: "Troppo a lungo, forse. Vi confesso frate Guglielmo che mi ero atteso di pi— da voi. Da quando siete arrivato qui sono passati quasi sei giorni, quattro monaci sono morti, oltre ad Adelmo, due sono stati arrestati dall'inquisizione fu giustizia, certo, ma avremmo potuto evitare questa vergogna se l'inquisitore non fosse stato costretto a occuparsi dei delitti precedenti e infine l'incontro di cui ero mediatore e proprio a causa di tutte queste scelleratezze, ha dato penosi risultati... Converrete che potevo attendermi un diverso scioglimento di queste vicende quando vi ho pregato di investigare sulla morte di Adelmo..." Guglielmo tacque imbarazzato. Certo l'Abate aveva ragione. Ho detto all'inizio di questo racconto che il mio maestro amava stupire gli altri con la prontezza delle sue deduzioni, ed era logico che il suo orgoglio rimanesse ferito quando lo si accusava, e neppure ingiustamente, di lentezza. "E' vero," ammise, "non ho soddisfatto le vostre attese, ma vi dir• il perch‚, vostra sublimit…. Questi delitti non derivano da una rissa o da qualche vendetta tra i monaci, ma dipendono da fatti che traggono a loro volta origine dalla storia remota dell'abbazia..." L'Abate lo guard• con inquietudine: "Cosa intendete dire? Capisco anch'io che la chiave non sta nella storia sventurata del cellario, che si Š incrociata con un'altra. Ma quell'altra, quell'altra che forse io conosco ma di cui non posso parlare... speravo vi fosse risultata chiara, e che me ne avreste parlato voi..." "Vostra sublimit… pensa a qualche vicenda di cui ha appreso in confessione..." L'Abate rivolse lo sguardo altrove, e Guglielmo continu•: "Se vostra magnificenza vuole sapere se io sappia, senza saperlo dalla magnificenza vostra, se sono intercorsi rapporti disonesti tra Berengario e Adelmo, e tra Berengario e Malachia, ebbene, questo lo sanno tutti all'abbazia..." L'Abate arross con violenza: "Non credo sia utile parlare di cose simili alla presenza di questo novizio. E non credo, a incontro avvenuto, che voi abbiate pi— bisogno di lui come scrivano. Esci ragazzo," mi disse in tono d'imperio. Umiliato, uscii. Ma, curioso com'ero, mi acquattai dietro alla porta della sala, che lasciai socchiusa, in modo da poter seguire il dialogo. Guglielmo riprese a parlare: "Allora, questi rapporti disonesti, se pure hanno avuto luogo, hanno avuto scarso ufficio in questi dolorosi avvenimenti. La chiave Š un'altra, e pensavo che voi lo immaginaste. Tutto si svolge intorno al furto e al possesso di un libro, che era nascosto in finis Africae, e che ora Š tornato laggi— a opera di Malachia, senza per•, lo avete visto, che la sequenza dei crimini si sia interrotta." Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi l'Abate riprese a parlare con voce rotta e incerta, come di persona sorpresa da inattese rivelazioni. "Non Š possibile... Voi... Voi come fate a sapere del finis Africae? Avete violato il mio interdetto e siete entrato nella biblioteca?" Guglielmo avrebbe dovuto dire la verit…, e l'Abate si sarebbe adirato oltre misura. Non voleva evidentemente mentire. Scelse di rispondere alla domanda con un'altra domanda: "Non mi ha detto la magnificenza vostra durante il nostro primo incontro, che un uomo come me, che aveva descritto cos bene Brunello senza averlo mai visto, non avrebbe avuto difficolt… a ragionare su luoghi a cui non poteva accedere?" "E' cos dunque," disse Abbone. "Ma perch‚ pensate quello che pensate?" "Come vi sia giunto, Š lungo da raccontare. Ma Š stata commessa una serie di delitti per impedire a molti di scoprire qualcosa che non si voleva venisse scoperto. Ora tutti quelli che sapevano qualcosa dei segreti della biblioteca, o per diritto o per frode, sono morti. Rimane solo una persona, voi.' "Volete insinuare... volete insinuare..." l'Abate parlava come qualcuno a cui si stessero gonfiando le vene del collo. "Non fraintendetemi," disse Guglielmo, che probabilmente aveva anche provato a insinuare, "dico che c'Š qualcuno che sa e che vuole che nessun altro sappia. Voi siete l'ultimo a sapere, voi potreste essere la prossima vittima. A meno che non mi diciate cosa sapete su quel libro interdetto e, soprattutto, chi c'Š nell'abbazia che potrebbe saper quanto sapete voi, e forse pi—, sulla biblioteca." "Fa freddo qui," disse l'Abate. "Usciamo." Io mi allontanai rapidamente dalla porta e li attesi al culmine della scala che portava da basso. L'Abate mi vide e mi sorrise. "Quante cose inquietanti deve avere udito questo monacello in questi giorni! Suvvia ragazzo, non lasciarti troppo turbare. Mi pare che si siano immaginate pi— trame di quante ve ne siano..." Alz• una mano e lasci• che la luce del giorno illuminasse uno splendido anello che recava all'anulare, insegna del suo potere. L'anello sfavill• in tutto il fulgore delle sue pietre. "Lo riconosci, vero?" mi disse. "Simbolo della mia autorit… ma anche del mio fardello. Non Š un ornamento, Š una splendida silloge della parola divina di cui sono custode." Tocc• con le dita la pietra ovvero il trionfo delle pietre variegate che componevano quel mirabile capolavoro dell'arte umana e della natura. "Ecco l'ametista," disse, "che Š specchio di umilt… e ci ricorda l'ingenuit… e la dolcezza di san Matteo; ecco il calcedonio, insegna di carit…, simbolo della piet… di Giuseppe e di san Giacomo maggiore; ecco il diaspro, che augura la fede, associato a san Pietro; e la sardonica, segno di martirio, che ci ricorda san Bartolomeo; ecco lo zaffiro, speranza e contemplazione, pietra di sant'Andrea e di san Paolo; e il berillo, sana dottrina, scienza e longanimit…, virt— proprie di san Tommaso... Come Š splendido il linguaggio delle gemme," continu• assorto nella sua visione mistica, "che i lapidari della tradizione han tradotto dal razionale di Aronne e dalla descrizione della Gerusalemme celeste nel libro dell'apostolo. D'altra parte le mura di Sion erano intessute degli stessi gioielli che ornavano il pettorale del fratello di MosŠ, salvo il carbonchio, l'agata e l'onice che, citati nell'Esodo, sono sostituiti nell'Apocalisse dal calcedonio, dalla sardonica, dal crisopazio e dal giacinto." Guglielmo fece per aprire bocca, ma l'Abate lo tacque alzando una mano e continu• il proprio discorso: "Ricordo un litaniale in cui ogni pietra era descritta e rimata in onore della Vergine. Vi si parlava del suo anello di fidanzamento come di un poema simbolico risplendente di verit… superiori manifestate nel linguaggio lapidario delle pietre che lo abbellivano. Diaspro per la fede, calcedonio per la carit…, smeraldo per la purezza, sardonica per la placidit… della vita virginale, rubino per il cuore sanguinante sul calvario, crisolito di cui lo scintillio multiforme ricorda la meravigliosa variet… dei miracoli di Maria, giacinto per la carit…, ametista, con la sua mescolanza di rosa e azzurro, per l'amore di Dio... Ma nel castone erano incrostate altre sostanze non meno eloquenti, come il cristallo che rinvia alla castit… dell'anima e del corpo, il ligurio, che rassomiglia all'ambra, simbolo di temperanza, e la pietra magnetica che attira il ferro, cos come la Vergine tocca le corde dei cuori penitenti con l'archetto della sua bont…. Tutte sostanze che, come vedete, ornano sia pure in minima e umilissima misura anche il mio gioiello." Muoveva l'anello e abbacinava i miei occhi con il suo sfavillio, come se volesse stordirmi. "Meraviglioso linguaggio, vero? Per altri padri le pietre significano altre cose ancora, per il papa Innocenzo Terzo il rubino annuncia la calma e la pazienza e la granata la carit…. Per san Brunone l'acquamarina concentra la scienza teologica nella virt— dei suoi purissimi bagliori. Il turchese significa gioia, la sardonica evoca i serafini, il topazio i cherubini, il diaspro i troni, il crisolito le dominazioni, lo zaffiro le virt—, l'onice le potenze, il berillo i principati, il rubino gli arcangeli e lo smeraldo gli angeli. Il linguaggio delle gemme Š multiforme, ciascuna esprime pi— verit…, a seconda del senso di lettura che si sceglie, a seconda del contesto in cui appaiono. E chi decide quale sia il livello di interpretazione e quale il giusto contesto? Tu lo sai ragazzo, te l'hanno insegnato: Š l'autorit…, il commentatore tra tutti pi— sicuro e pi— investito di prestigio, e dunque di santit…. Altrimenti come interpretare i segni multiformi che il mondo pone sotto i nostri occhi di peccatori, come non incappare negli equivoci in cui ci attrae il demonio? Bada, Š singolare come il linguaggio delle gemme sia inviso al diavolo, teste santa Ildegarda. La bestia immonda vede in esso un messaggio che si illumina per sensi o livelli di sapienza diversi, ed egli vorrebbe stravolgerlo perch‚ egli, il nemico, avverte nello splendore delle pietre l'eco delle meraviglie che aveva in suo possesso prima della caduta, e capisce che questi fulgori sono prodotti dal fuoco, che Š il suo tormento." Mi porse l'anello da baciare, e io mi inginocchiai. Mi accarezz• il capo. "E dunque tu, ragazzo, dimentica le cose senza dubbio erronee che hai udito in questi giorni. Tu sei entrato nell'ordine pi— grande e nobile tra tutti, di quest'ordine io sono un Abate, tu sei sotto la mia giurisdizione. E dunque, odi il mio ordine: dimentica, e che le tue labbra si suggellino per sempre. Giura." Commosso, soggiogato, avrei certo giurato. E tu, mio buon lettore, non potresti ora leggere questa mia cronaca fedele. Ma a quel punto intervenne Guglielmo, e non forse per impedirmi di giurare, ma per reazione istintiva, per fastidio, per interrompere l'Abate, per spezzare quell'incantesimo che esso aveva certamente creato. "Cosa c'entra il ragazzo? Io vi ho posto una domanda, io vi ho avvertito di un pericolo, io vi ho chiesto di dirmi un nome... Vorrete ora che baci anch'io l'ane!lo e che giuri di dimenticare quanto ho saputo o quanto sospetto?" "Oh, voi..." disse melanconicamente l'Abate, "non mi attendo da un frate mendicante che comprenda la bellezza delle nostre tradizioni, o che rispetti il riserbo, i segreti, i misteri di carit…... s , di carit…, e il senso dell'onore, e il voto del silenzio su cui si regge la nostra grandezza... Voi mi avete parlato di una strana storia, di una storia incredibile. Un libro interdetto, per cui si uccide a catena, qualcuno che sa quello che solo io dovrei sapere... Fole, illazioni senza senso. Parlatene, se volete, nessuno vi creder…. E se pure qualche elemento della vostra fantasiosa ricostruzione fosse vero... ebbene, ora tutto ricade sotto il mio controllo e la mia responsabilit…. Controller•, ne ho i mezzi, ne ho l'autorit…. Ho fatto male sin dall'inizio a richiedere a un estraneo, per quanto saggio, per quanto degno di confidenza, di indagare su cose che sono soltanto di mia competenza. Ma voi lo avete capito, me lo avete detto, io ritenevo all'inizio che si trattasse di una violazione del voto di castit…, e volevo (imprudente che fui) che qualcun altro mi dicesse quello che io avevo sentito dire in confessione. Bene, ora me lo avete detto. Vi sono molto grato per quello che avete fatto o avete tentato di fare. L'incontro delle legazioni Š avvenuto, la vostra missione quaggi— Š terminata. Immagino vi si attenda con ansia alla corte imperiale, non ci si priva a lungo di un uomo come voi. Vi do licenza di lasciare l'abbazia. Forse oggi Š tardi, non voglio che viaggiate dopo il tramonto, le strade sono insicure. Partirete domattina, di buonora. Oh, non ringraziatemi, Š stata una gioia avervi fratello tra i fratelli e onorarvi della nostra ospitalit…. Potrete ritirarvi col vostro novizio in modo da preparare il bagaglio. Vi saluter• ancora domani all'alba. Grazie, di gran cuore. Naturalmente, non occorre che continuiate a condurre le vostre investigazioni. Non turbate ulteriormente i monaci. Andate pure." Era pi— di un congedo, era una cacciata. Guglielmo salut• e scendemmo le scale. "Che significa?" domandai. Non comprendevo pi— nulla. "Prova a formulare una ipotesi. Dovresti avere imparato come si fa." "Se Š cos ho imparato che ne devo formulare almeno due, una in opposizione all'altra, e tutte e due incredibili. Bene, allora..." Deglutii: fare ipotesi mi metteva a disagio. "Prima ipotesi, l'Abate sapeva gi… tutto e immaginava che voi non avreste scoperto nulla. Vi aveva incaricato dell'indagine prima, quando era morto Adelmo, ma piano piano ha capito che la storia era molto pi— complessa, coinvolge in qualche modo anche lui, e non vuole che voi mettiate a nudo questa trama. Seconda ipotesi, l'Abate non ha mai sospettato di nulla (di cosa, poi; non so, perch‚ non so a cosa voi stiate ora pensando). Ma in ogni caso continuava a pensare che tutto fosse dovuto a una lite tra... tra monaci sodomiti... Ora per• voi gli avete aperto gli occhi, egli ha capito di colpo qualcosa di terribile, ha pensato a un nome, ha una idea precisa sul responsabile dei delitti. Ma a questo punto vuole risolvere la questione da solo e vuole allontanarvi, per salvare l'onore dell'abbazia." "Buon lavoro. Incominci a ragionare bene. Ma gi… vedi che in entrambi i casi il nostro Abate Š preoccupato della buona reputazione del suo monastero. Assassino o vittima designata che sia, non vuole che trapelino oltre queste montagne notizie diffamatorie su questa santa comunit…. Ammazzagli i monaci, ma non toccargli l'onore di questa abbazia. Ah, per..." Guglielmo si stava ora adirando. "Quel bastardo di un feudatario, quel pavone diventato celebre per aver fatto da becchino all'Aquinate, quell'otre gonfiato che esiste solo perch‚ porta un anello grosso come un culo di bicchiere! Razza di superbo, razza di superbi voi tutti cluniacensi, peggio dei principi, pi— baroni dei baroni!" "Maestro..." azzardai, piccato, in tono di rimprovero. "Taci tu, che sei della stessa pasta. Voi non siete dei semplici, n‚ figli di semplici. Se vi capita un contadino forse lo accogliete, ma ho visto ieri, non esitate a consegnarlo al braccio secolare. Ma uno dei vostri no, bisogna coprire, Abbone Š capace di individuare lo sciagurato e di pugnalarlo nella cripta del tesoro, e distribuirne i rognoni nei suoi reliquiari, purch‚ l'onore dell'abbazia sia salvo... Un francescano, un plebeo minorita che scopre la verminaia di questa santa casa? Eh no, questo Abbone non pu• permetterselo a nessun costo. Grazie frate Guglielmo, l'imperatore ha bisogno di voi, avete visto che bell'anello che ho, arrivederci. Ma ormai la sfida non Š solo tra me e Abbone, Š tra me e tutta la vicenda, io non esco da questa cinta prima di aver saputo. Vuole che io parta domattina? Bene, lui Š il padrone di casa, ma entro domattina io devo sapere. Devo." "Dovete? Chi ve lo impone, ormai?" "Nessuno ci impone di sapere, Adso. Si deve, ecco tutto, anche a costo di capire male." Ero ancora confuso e umiliato per le parole di Guglielmo contro il mio ordine e i suoi abati. E tentai di giustificare in parte Abbone formulando una terza ipotesi, arte in cui ero divenuto, mi pareva, abilissimo: "Non avete considerato una terza possibilit…, maestro," dissi. "Abbiamo notato in questi giorni, e stamane ci Š apparso chiaro dopo le confidenze di Nicola e le mormorazioni che abbiamo colto in chiesa, che vi Š un gruppo di monaci italiani che male sopportavano la sequenza dei bibliotecari stranieri, che accusano l'Abate di non rispettare la tradizione e che, a quanto ho capito, si nascondono dietro il vecchio Alinardo, spingendolo davanti a s‚ come uno stendardo, per chiedere un diverso governo dell'abbazia. Queste cose le ho capite bene, perch‚ anche un novizio ha sentito nel suo monastero tante discussioni, e allusioni, e complotti di questa natura. E allora forse l'Abate teme che le vostre rivelazioni possano offrire un'arma ai suoi nemici, e vuole dirimere tutta la questione con grande prudenza..." "E' possibile. Ma rimane un otre gonfiato, e si far… ammazzare." "Ma voi cosa ne pensate delle mie congetture?" "Te lo dir• pi— tardi." Eravamo nel chiostro. Il vento era sempre pi— rabbioso, la luce meno chiara, anche se da poco era trascorsa nona. Il giorno si stava avvicinando al tramonto e ci rimaneva ben poco tempo. A vespro certamente l'Abate avrebbe avvertito i monaci che Guglielmo non aveva pi— alcun diritto di porre domande e di entrare dappertutto. "E' tardi," disse Guglielmo, "e quando si ha poco tempo, guai a perdere la calma. Dobbiamo agire come se avessimo l'eternit… davanti a noi. Ho un problema da risolvere, come penetrare nel finis Africae, perch‚ l… dovrebbe esserci la risposta finale. Poi dobbiamo salvare una persona, non ho ancora deciso quale. Infine dovremmo attenderci qualcosa dalla parte delle stalle, che tu terrai d'occhio... Guarda quanto movimento..." Infatti lo spazio tra l'Edificio e il chiostro si era singolarmente animato. Un novizio, poco prima, che proveniva dalla casa dell'Abate, era corso verso l'Edificio. Ora ne usciva Nicola, che si dirigeva ai dormitori. In un angolo il gruppo della mattinata, Pacifico, Aymaro e Pietro, stavano parlando fittamente con Alinardo, come per convincerlo di qualcosa. Poi parvero prendere una decisione. Aymaro sostenne Alinardo, ancora riluttante, e si avvi• con lui verso la residenza abbaziale. Stavano entrandovi, quando dal dormitorio usc Nicola, che conduceva Jorge nella stessa direzione. Vide i due che entravano, sussurr• qualcosa a Jorge nell'orecchio, il vegliardo scosse il capo, e proseguirono comunque verso il capitolo. "L'Abate prende in pugno la situazione..." mormor• Guglielmo con scetticismo. Dall'Edificio stavano uscendo altri monaci che avrebbero dovuto stare nello scriptorium, seguiti subito dopo da Bencio, che ci venne incontro sempre pi— preoccupato. "C'Š fermento nello scriptorium," ci disse, "nessuno lavora, tutti parlano fittamente tra di loro... Cosa accade?" "Accade che le persone che sino a stamane parevano le pi— sospettabili sono morte tutte. Sino a ieri tutti si guardavano da Berengario, sciocco e infido e lascivo, poi dal cellario, eretico sospetto, infine da Malachia, cos inviso a ciascuno... Ora non sanno pi— da chi guardarsi, e hanno bisogno urgente di trovare un nemico, o un capro espiatorio. E ciascuno sospetta dell'altro, alcuni hanno paura, come te, altri hanno deciso di far paura a qualcun altro. Siete tutti troppo agitati. Adso, dai ogni tanto uno sguardo alle stalle. Io vado a riposarmi." Avrei dovuto stupirmi: andarsi a riposare quando aveva poche ore ancora a disposizione, non sembrava la risoluzione pi— saggia. Ma ormai conoscevo il mio maestro. Quanto pi— il suo corpo era disteso, tanto pi— la sua mente era in effervescenza. Tra vespro e compieta. Dove in breve si racconta di lunghe ore di smarrimento.. Mi riesce difficile raccontare quello che accadde nelle ore che seguirono, tra vespro e compieta. Guglielmo era assente. Io vagolavo intorno alle stalle ma senza notare nulla di anormale. I cavallari stavano facendo rientrare le bestie inquiete per il vento, ma per il resto tutto era tranquillo. Entrai in chiesa. Tutti erano gi… ai loro posti negli stalli, ma l'Abate not• l'assenza di Jorge. Con un gesto ritard• l'inizio dell'ufficio. Chiam• Bencio perch‚ andasse a cercarlo. Bencio non c'era. Qualcuno fece osservare che stava probabilmente disponendo lo scriptorium per la chiusura. L'Abate disse, seccato, che si era stabilito che Bencio non chiudesse nulla perch‚ non conosceva le regole. Aymaro d'Alessandria si alz• dal suo posto: "Se la paternit… vostra consente, vado io a chiamarlo..." "Nessuno ti ha chiesto nulla," disse l'Abate bruscamente, e Aymaro torn• al suo posto, non senza aver lanciato uno sguardo indefinibile a Pacifico da Tivoli. L'Abate chiam• Nicola, che non c'era. Gli ricordarono che stava predisponendo la cena ed egli ebbe un cenno di disappunto, come se gli spiacesse mostrare a tutti che si trovava in uno stato di eccitazione. "Voglio Jorge qui," grid•, "cercatelo! Vai tu," ordin• al maestro dei novizi. Un altro gli fece notare che mancava anche Alinardo. "Lo so," disse l'Abate, "Š infermo." Mi trovavo vicino a Pietro da Sant'Albano e lo udii dire al suo vicino, Gunzo da Nola, in un volgare dell'Italia centrale, che in parte capivo: "Lo credo bene. Oggi quando Š uscito dopo il colloquio il povero vecchio era sconvolto. Abbone si comporta come la puttana di Avignone!" I novizi erano smarriti, con la loro sensibilit… di fanciulli ignari avvertivano tuttavia la tensione che stava regnando nel coro, come l'avvertivo io. Passarono alcuni lunghi momenti di silenzio e di imbarazzo. L'Abate ordin• di recitare alcuni salmi, e ne indic• a caso tre, che non erano prescritti dalla regola per il vespro. Tutti si guardarono l'un l'altro, poi presero a pregare a voce bassa. Torn• il maestro dei novizi seguito da Bencio che raggiunse il suo posto a testa china. Jorge non era nello scriptorium e non era nella sua cella. L'Abate ordin• che l'ufficio avesse inizio. Alla fine, prima che tutti scendessero a cena, mi recai a chiamare Guglielmo. Stava sdraiato sul suo giaciglio, vestito, immobile. Disse che non pensava che fosse cos tardi. Gli raccontai brevemente quanto era successo. Scosse il capo. Sulla porta del refettorio vedemmo Nicola, che poche ore prima aveva accompagnato Jorge. Guglielmo gli chiese se il vecchio era entrato subito dall'Abate. Nicola disse che aveva dovuto attendere a lungo fuori della porta, perch‚ nella sala c'erano Alinardo e Aymaro d'Alessandria. Dopo Jorge era entrato, era rimasto dentro qualche tempo e lui lo aveva atteso. Quindi era uscito e si era fatto accompagnare in chiesa, un'ora prima di vespro, ancora deserta. L'Abate ci scorse che parlavamo col cellario. "Frate Guglielmo," ammon , "state ancora inquisendo?" Gli fece segno di accomodarsi alla sua tavola, come d'uso. L'ospitalit… benedettina Š sacra. La cena fu pi— silenziosa del solito, e mesta. L'Abate mangiava di malavoglia, oppresso da foschi pensieri. Alla fine disse ai monaci di affrettarsi a compieta. Alinardo e Jorge erano ancora assenti. I monaci si indicavano il posto vuoto del cieco, sussurrando. Alla fine del rito l'Abate invit• tutti a recitare una speciale preghiera per la salute di Jorge da Burgos. Non fu chiaro se parlava della salute corporale o della salute eterna. Tutti compresero che una nuova sciagura stava per sconvolgere quella comunit…. Poi l'Abate ordin• a ciascuno di affrettarsi, con maggior solerzia del solito, ai propri giacigli. Ordin• che nessuno, e calc• sulla parola nessuno, restasse a circolare fuori del dormitorio. I novizi spauriti uscirono per primi, il cappuccio sul volto, il capo chino, senza scambiarsi i motti, i colpi di gomito, i piccoli sorrisi, i maliziosi e occulti sgambetti con cui erano soliti provocarsi (perch‚ il novizio, bench‚ monacello, Š pur sempre un fanciullo, e a poco valgono i rimbrotti del suo maestro, che non pu• impedire che sovente essi da fanciulli si comportino, come vuole la loro tenera et…). Quando uscirono gli adulti mi accodai, senza averne l'aria, al gruppo che ormai si era caratterizzato ai miei occhi come quello degli "italiani". Pacifico stava mormorando ad Aymaro: "Credi che davvero Abbone non sappia dove Š Jorge?" E Aymaro rispondeva: "Potrebbe anche saperlo, e sapere che da dove Š non torner… mai pi—. Forse il vecchio ha voluto troppo, e Abbone non vuole pi— lui..." Mentre io e Guglielmo fingevamo di ritirarci nell'albergo dei pellegrini, scorgemmo l'Abate che rientrava nell'Edificio per la porta del refettorio ancora aperta. Guglielmo consigli• di attendere un poco, poi quando la spianata fu vuota d'ogni presenza, mi invit• a seguirlo. Attraversammo rapidamente gli spazi vuoti ed entrammo in chiesa. Dopo compieta. Dove, quasi per caso, Guglielmo scopre il segreto per entrare nel finis Africae. Ci appostammo, come due sicari, vicino all'ingresso, dietro a una colonna, da cui si poteva osservare la cappella dei teschi. "Abbone Š andato a chiudere l'Edificio," disse Guglielmo. "Quando avr… sbarrato le porte dal di dentro non potr… che uscire dall'ossario." "E poi?" "E poi vediamo cosa fa." Non potemmo sapere cosa facesse. Dopo un'ora non era ancora uscito. E' andato nel finis Africae, dissi. Pu• darsi, rispose Guglielmo. Preparato a formulare molte ipotesi aggiunsi: forse Š uscito di nuovo dal refettorio ed Š andato a cercar Jorge. E Guglielmo: pu• darsi anche questo. Forse Jorge Š gi… morto, immaginai ancora. Forse Š nell'Edificio e sta ammazzando l'Abate. Forse sono entrambi da un'altra parte e qualcun altro li attende in un agguato. Cosa volevano gli "italiani"? e perch‚ Bencio era tanto spaventato? Non era forse una maschera che aveva posto sul suo viso per ingannarci? Perch‚ si era trattenuto nello scriptorium durante vespri, se non sapeva n‚ come chiudere n‚ come uscire? Voleva tentare la via del labirinto? "Tutto pu• darsi," disse Guglielmo. "Ma una cosa sola si d…, o si Š data, o si sta dando. E infine la misericordia divina ci sta locupletando di una luminosa certezza." "Quale?" chiesi pieno di speranza. "Che frate Guglielmo da Baskerville, il quale ha ormai l'impressione di aver compreso tutto, non sa come entrare nel finis Africae. Alle stalle, Adso, alle stalle." "E se ci trova l'Abate?" "Fingeremo di essere due spettri." Non mi parve una soluzione praticabile, ma tacqui. Guglielmo stava diventando nervoso. Uscimmo dal portale settentrionale e passammo attraverso il cimitero, mentre il vento sibilava con forza e chiesi al Signore di non far incontrare due spettri a noi, ch‚ di anime in pena, in quella notte, l'abbazia non aveva penuria. Arrivammo alle stalle e sentimmo i cavalli sempre pi— inquieti per la furia degli elementi. Il portone principale della costruzione aveva, ad altezza del petto di un uomo, un'ampia griglia di metallo, da cui si poteva vedere l'interno. Intravvedemmo nel buio le sagome dei cavalli, riconobbi Brunello perch‚ era il primo a sinistra. Alla sua destra il terzo animale della fila alz• il capo sentendo la nostra presenza e nitr . Sorrisi: "Tertius equi," dissi. "Cosa?" chiese Guglielmo. "Niente, mi ricordavo del povero Salvatore. Voleva fare chiss… quale mag a con quel cavallo, e col suo latino lo designava come tertius equi. Che sarebbe la 'u'." "La 'u'?" chiese Guglielmo che aveva seguito il mio vaneggiamento senza porvi molta attenzione. "S , perch‚ tertius equi vorrebbe dire non il terzo cavallo ma il terzo del cavallo, e la terza lettera della parola cavallo Š la 'u'. Ma Š una sciocchezza..." Guglielmo mi guard•, e al buio mi parve di scorgergli il volto alterato: "Dio ti benedica, Adso!" disse. "Ma certo, suppositio materialis, il discorso si assume de dicto e non de re... Che stupido che sono!" Si stava dando una gran pacca sulla fronte, a mano aperta, tanto che si ud uno schiocco, e credo si fosse fatto male. "Ragazzo mio, Š la seconda volta oggi che per bocca tua parla la saggezza, prima in sogno e ora durante la veglia! Corri, corri nella tua cella a prendere il lume, anzi tutti e due quelli che abbiamo nascosto. Non farti vedere, e raggiungimi subito in chiesa! Non fare domande, vai!" Andai senza far domande. Le lampade erano sotto il mio pagliericcio, colme di olio, perch‚ avevo gi… provveduto a nutrirle. Avevo l'acciarino nel saio. Con i due preziosi strumenti al petto corsi alla chiesa. Guglielmo era sotto il tripode e stava rileggendo la pergamena con gli appunti di Venanzio. "Adso," mi disse, "primum et septimum de quatuor non significa il primo e il settimo dei quattro, ma 'del quattro', della parola quattro!" Non capivo ancora, poi ebbi una illuminazione: "Super thronos viginti quatuor! La scritta! Il versetto! Le parole che sono incise sopra lo specchio!" "Andiamo!" disse Guglielmo, "forse possiamo ancora salvare una vita!" "Di chi?" chiesi mentre egli stava gi… armeggiando intorno ai teschi e aprendo il passaggio all'ossario. "Di uno che non se lo merita," disse. Ed eravamo gi… nel cunicolo sotterraneo, i lumi accesi, verso la porta che conduceva alla cucina. Ho gi… detto che a quel punto si spingeva una porta di legno e ci si ritrovava in cucina dietro al camino, ai piedi della scala a chiocciola che immetteva nello scriptorium. E proprio mentre spingevamo la porta, udimmo alla nostra sinistra dei rumori sordi nel muro. Venivano dalla parete al fianco della porta, su cui terminava la fila dei loculi coi teschi e le ossa. A quel punto, in luogo dell'ultimo loculo, vi era un tratto di parete piena, di grandi e quadrati blocchi di pietra, con una vecchia lapide al centro, che portava incisi sbiaditi monogrammi. I colpi venivano, pareva, da dietro la lapide, oppure da sopra la lapide, parte dietro la parete, parte quasi sopra la nostra testa. Se un simile accadimento si fosse prodotto la prima notte avrei subito pensato ai monaci morti. Ma ormai ero pronto ad attendermi di peggio dai monaci vivi. "Chi sar…?" chiesi. Guglielmo apr la porta e usc dietro al camino. I colpi, si udivano anche lungo la parete che costeggiava la scala a chiocciola, come se qualcuno fosse prigioniero nel muro, ovvero in quello spessore di parete (invero vasto) che si poteva presumere consistesse tra il muro interno della cucina e l'esterno del torrione meridionale. "C'Š qualcuno chiuso qui dentro," disse Guglielmo. "Mi ero sempre chiesto se non vi fosse un altro accesso al finis Africae, in questo Edificio cos pieno di passaggi. Evidentemente c'Š; dall'ossario, prima di salire in cucina, si apre un tratto di parete e si sale per una scala parallela a questa, nascosta nel muro, fuoriuscendo direttamente nella stanza murata." "Ma chi c'Š ora dentro?" "La seconda persona. Una Š nel finis Africae, un'altra ha cercato di raggiungerla, ma quella in alto deve avere bloccato il meccanismo che regola entrambe le entrate. Cos il visitatore Š rimasto intrappolato. E deve agitarsi molto perch‚, immagino, in quel budello non passer… molta aria." "E chi Š? Salviamolo!" "Chi sia lo vedremo tra poco. E quanto a salvarlo, lo si potr… fare solo sbloccando il meccanismo dall'alto, perch‚ da questa parte non conosciamo il segreto. Quindi saliamo svelti." Cos facemmo, salimmo allo scriptorium, e di l al labirinto, e raggiungemmo in breve il torrione meridionale. Dovetti per ben due volte arrestare il mio impeto, perch‚ il vento che quella sera penetrava dalle feritoie, creava correnti che, insinuandosi in quei meati, percorrevano gemendo le stanze, alitando sui fogli sparsi sui tavoli, e dovevo proteggere la fiamma con la mano. Fummo in breve alla stanza dello specchio, ormai preparati al gioco deformante che ci attendeva. Alzammo le lampade e illuminammo i versetti che sovrastavano la cornice, super thronos viginti quatuor... Ormai il segreto era chiarito: la parola quatuor ha sette lettere, occorreva agire sulla "q" e sulla "r". Pensai, eccitato, di farlo io: posai rapidamente la lampada sul tavolo al centro della stanza, compii il gesto nervosamente, la fiamma and• a lambire la legatura di un libro che vi era posato. "Attento sciocco!" grid• Guglielmo, e con un soffio spense la fiamma. "Vuoi mettere a fuoco la biblioteca?" Mi scusai e feci per riaccendere il lume. "Non importa," disse Guglielmo, "basta il mio. Prendilo e fammi luce, perch‚ la scritta Š troppo alta e tu non ci arriveresti. Facciamo presto." "E se ci fosse dentro qualcuno armato?" chiesi, mentre Guglielmo, quasi a tastoni, cercava le lettere fatali, alzandosi in punta di piedi, alto come era, per toccare il versetto apocalittico. "Fai luce, per il demonio, e non temere, Dio Š con noi!" mi rispose piuttosto incoerentemente. Le sue dita stavano toccando la "q" di quatuor, e io che stavo qualche passo indietro vedevo meglio di lui quanto stesse facendo. Ho gi… detto che le lettere dei versetti sembravano intagliate o incise nel muro: evidentemente quelle della parola quatuor erano costituite da sagome di metallo, dietro alle quali era incassato e murato un prodigioso meccanismo. Perch‚, quando fu spinta in avanti, la "q" fece udire come uno scatto secco, e lo stesso accadde quando Guglielmo ag sulla "r". L'intera cornice dello specchio ebbe come un sobbalzo, e la superficie vitrea scatt• all'indietro. Lo specchio era una porta, incardinata sul lato sinistro. Guglielmo inser la mano nell'apertura che si era creata tra il bordo destro e il muro, e tir• verso di s‚. Cigolando la porta si apr verso di noi. Guglielmo si insinu• nell'apertura e io scivolai dietro di lui, il lume alto sopra la testa. Due ore dopo compieta, alla fine del sesto giorno, nel cuore della notte che dava inizio al settimo giorno, eravamo penetrati nel finis Africae.